Hunter
by spoonsandthings14
Summary: Mar finds Lucifer unconscious on a hunt and takes him home-he stays with her while his grace is restored and they find out some surprising things as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

The handle of the machete matched the white shade of her knuckles as she swung, not glazing over the slight pain of exertion in her shoulder but smirking none the less as the fanged head tumbled to the ground. The creature had released his grip, previously fastened around the throat of a man pinned to the wall, and he now took staggering breaths as he picked up his machete from the ground with a scrape of the blood stained concrete. Mar studied his face for a moment before noting the widening of his eyes. Turning, she muttered, "Oh fuck," as her eyes met two additional creatures. The taller of the two, being a man with dark hair and glossed over eyes, made his way to her father as the girl, significantly younger with dried blood on the corners of her mouth started toward her. She moved quicker than Mar expected and she soon found herself pinned to the wall by her throat.

"Ah such a pretty little thing," the girl hummed as she slowly slid Mar further up the wall,"Delicious." A strangled noise rose up from Mar's throat as she wedged her hand between the wall and herself, grabbing for the knife tucked into her belt. The girl smiled and leaned in closer, liking a broad stripe up Mar's neck before biting into the flesh. Mar released a muffled scream, drowned out by the girl's nearly animalistic yell as Mar jared the knife through the tissue just under the chin. She immediately kicked the creature to the ground and finished the job with a quick swipe of her machete. Bending at the waist in an effort to catch her breath she glanced over to find her father picking up his machete once again, with the body of the man at his feet, it's head seemingly half ripped, half cut off. Each could hear the sound of their breath and respective heartbeats in an almost echoing loudness as they now made their way out of the warehouse and into the back alley.

"Mar, trunk" His voice sounded almost indifferent but showed clear tiredness as he tossed the machete toward the girl and slid into the driver's seat of the car tucked away in the alley.

Shifting the two machetes into one hand, white handles rubbing together, she ran the other along the black body of the car. Popping the trunk, Mar tossed them amongst the various knives in the corner and made her way to the passenger seat.

The absence of the road's hum woke Mar from her sleep. Blinking her eyes repeatedly in an effort to shake the sleepy blur, she looked up to find a the gas station window with something about '99¢ two liters' and 'power ball numbers'.

"Look who's awake." The man slid into the driver's seat with a plastic bag in his hand and shut the car door with accidental force. "Coke?" He tilted the drink he had pulled out toward her and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks, actually I have to pee real quick before we leave," she said with a lingering sleep in the back of her throat, bending over to set the coke down in exchange for a pack of wet wipes. She began wiping the blood and grime from her face and neck.

"Well then go pee and stop worrying if the cashier thinks you're pretty."

"Ya, well it's more of trying to explain why I'm coated in blood," laughing as she wiped away what was probably flesh of some kind from behind her ear, "You see," She added, "I ran into a fence... repeatedly." She added a lingering sarcasm and the man chuckled with a pressed-lip smile, adjusting his slightly larger body in the seat. Setting the wipes down, she slightly popped the collar of her jacket to hide the jagged tear in her neck. He re-clicked his seatbelt as Mar stepped out of the car, stretching with a groan before bouncing up the steps and into the building.

The remainder of the ride was relatively sleepless and fueled by shitty coffee. They arrived back at their house shortly after dark set in. It was probably a shade of blue some years before they bought it but Mar had given it little thought as it was functional, grimy, and seemingly fitting to them. She noted the slight chill of the air against her skin, and breathed in deeply before stuffing the machetes from the trunk into a ragged duffle to haul them inside. The night dragged on with Mar eventually falling asleep, halfway propped up against her bedroom wall, with a still blood covered machete in her lap and her father in the other room already asleep, lulled by whiskey lullabies.


	2. Chapter 2

Mar typed quickly, stopping on occasion to scroll or take a bite of her sandwich she had lying on the table or to habitually tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She took little notice as her father sauntered into the room, leaning on the wall adjacent to her. After a few moments she finally caught the gaze of the scruffy man. She shifted to say something but accidently knocked the sandwich off the table. Glancing at the sandwich with mild annoyance, she picked it up with a groan and returned her split attention to the man and her laptop.

"Alright, I think I've got us a case." She relaxed her form as she leaned back in the chair and slightly furrowed her brow at the screen.

"Ya?" He moved to stand behind her, picking up the discarded sandwich and taking a large bite.

"That's, um, That's kind of disgusting." Continuing to furrow her brow she looked up at the man with a half smirk.

"Well we both probably ate more vamp guts last week than whatever the hell's on this sandwich," regardless of his statement and now laughter, he set it down, "You in a hurry for another case?"

"Fair enough," She returned to gaze to the screen, "It's like an hours drive, practically in our backyard."

"Vamps, ghost, what we talking?"

"Demons," she paused leaning back once more, "activity mainly, seems to be concentrated to a relatively small area." He remained silent, which she kind of expected given his usual apprehension to demons. "So, if we leave in like," she checked the upper corner of the screen for the time, "a couples hours, I guess just before 4:00, we can scope it out and get back before dark." After a moment he spoke.

"Sounds good."

Mar tapped her fists on the table in an un organized beat as she stood before shutting the laptop and taking it back to her room to pack.

The ride was short, luckily Mar thought, as she had tried to drown the silence of the ride with the hum of black sabbath and AC/DC. They pulled in near the warehouse, careful to park a ways away out of view. 'Why is it always creepy fucking warehouses' she couldn't help but think as they walked up to the concrete structure with half its windows uselessly boarded. They both seemingly noted the eerie quiet simultaneously, nodding at each other before running to a boarded window, guns drawn. Straining her neck, she peaked through the crack between the boards. Her eyes met several figures of various genders and age, but all with the same pure black eyes.

"Shit"

"See anything?"

"14 maybe," She squinted looking in again, "They're just standing there."

"Alright, car." He gestured with his hand toward the way they came and turned to walk. An urge in the back of her head whispered to run in, guns blazing, but she was thankful for the louder voice that made her turn to follow him. A loud rumble snapped their heads back to the building. It increased in volume as the very foundation of the building began to shake, causing them to step further away as it reverberated in their bones. A light emitted from within, leaking out the windows, as Mar turned her head away at its brightness. The light retreated into itself as suddenly as it had appeared and the ground was still again. Before she had time to analyze the situation the secondary voice spoke up and she found herself running into the warehouse with her father's objection registering fleetingly in her mind. The black eyed creatures had disappeared, leaving behind a haze that carried with it the faint smell of sulfur. Her eyes fell to the blond man lying in the center of the floor. She ran to him, kneeling beside his huddled form, unconscious and battered. Barely twenty seconds after her knees hit the ground she was pulled up by a strong hand on her shoulder. It spun her around and she met her father's glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you." He seemed nearly out of breath and more worrisome than angry.

"I don't know what happened but the demons are gone." Mar stepped aside slightly so that the still unconscious man was now in view.

"Who's that?"

"How would I know?" They both glared down at him in a strikingly similar fashion. "Whoever it is we can't leave him here. I think he's got a pulse." He was silent again for a moment seeming to contemplate the options.

"Help me with him," He now declared as he moved to hoist up the upper portion of the man's body. Mar moved to pick up the latter and they carried him (as gingerly as they could manage) to the car. The drive home, Mar found, was equally as quiet but her mind remained detained on the blond stranger stretched out across the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

The week following the warehouse stuck itself in a tense haze. Mar spent the majority of her days tending to the stranger, who she found, was more seriously injured than she previously thought but was healing at an almost alarming rate. His wounds were nearly gone by the week's close and Mar began to wonder if he'd regain consciousness at all. She had no way of knowing the internal impact, whatever the hell that light was had on him. She'd found herself wondering and hoping he would wake soon but she had to admit that it was only partially out of concern for him and mostly because of a gnawing curiosity she couldn't shake.

'Long shot of that jumping sign

Invisible shivers running down my spine

Cut to baby taking off her clothes

Close-up of the sign that says, "we never close." '

Mar half sung, half mouthed the words of the song as she poured some pretzels into a bowl. Pausing, she took one too many in her mouth and chewed quickly in order to belt the next line. With this, she turned only to see the stranger in the hallway. He was taller now than she had thought and he stared at her in a tense confusion. Mar was frozen for a moment in surprise but quickly moved to set her bowl down and turn the song off.

"Where am I?" his tone was demanding but was laced with a lingering exhaustion.

"Um, my house"

"Geographically?"

"North Dakota"

A state of silence and stares followed the brisk exchange. Mar's face contorted into a questioning glare as the man remained, glaring back with icy blue eyes. For a while all they could do was study each others faces. Mar genuinely didn't know what to say and every time she conjured up something coherent it was gone as soon as it came.

"Um," she began,clearing her throat, "We found you in the warehouse surrounded by demons. Some light went off and you were, well you were pretty fucked up so we brought you back here." She paused a moment to gage his expression and finding it unchanged she continued, "You've been here about a week. Um, I guess firstly, who are you? Or for that matter what are you?"

"I'm an angel," He stated this with a lingering pride. Mar couldn't help her surprised expression. She'd had her fair share of vampires, ghosts, werewolves, hell even demons, but angels she had never had the-well pleasure may not be the right word.

"Got a name?"

"Lucifer"

Mar's surprised expression returned. Lucifer? She momentarily considered he was joking but soon dismissed the idea.

"Lucifer, as in the Archangel Lucifer?" The shock was evident in her voice but it carried with it a healthy curiosity. He was slightly taken aback at the term 'Archangel' as opposed to the usual slurs given to him by people he-or in many cases them- had the misfortune to come across.

"The one and-," He attempted to step forward with these words but stumbled, catching himself on the wall in the hallway. Mar moved on instinct to help, hoisting his free arm over her shoulder and placing her hand on his chest to steady him. She hadn't realized how weak he still was and for a moment he had evidently forgot as well. Lucifer allowed her to help him back to the room to sit on the bed.

"Alright, well it seems like you should probably rest some more. You are welcome to stay here. I mean I don't know where else you could go anyway given that you can't walk. Um, we can figure out whatever the hell's going on later I guess." Mar stumbled over her words a bit, pinching the bridge of her nose slightly. He could only look up at her and nod, a bit amused. It was strange to him, waking up in the home of a human. It set oddly with him being there still but admittedly she was right. Where could he go? He couldn't even walk more than four feet. What was the strangest thing to him was the sense of peace he had there. There was no impending doom behind the bare walls or malice in the girl's clunky words. Mar simply returned the nod before exiting the room, shutting the door lightly behind her.

"Lucifer!" Her dad nearly yelled the enquiry as he glared at her. "Is he trying to make some kind of sick joke?"

"Well, given the fact that his third degree burns healed in 4 days, I'm gonna assume he's telling the truth," Mar gestured as she spoke, leaning her back against the wall.

"So, you're suggesting we have the actual devil in our home?" His anger seemed to boil in his chest. "If that's what you're suggesting he needs to leave now."

"He can't even walk. I don't know if he's 'The devil'," She moved her hand by her hed to add quotations, "but he isn't exactly dangerous right now is he?"

"Dangerous? I will not have you tending to fucking evil itself 10 feet down the hall," His voice grew quieter with these words and it sent a twinge of fear into her.

"Listen, I don't know if he is who he says he is but I'm not kicking him out on the street. He's asleep and when he wakes up we can figure out what to do, ok?" Mar regained the firmness in her tone and glared up at her father waiting for him to speak. Instead, he gave a slight and apprehensive nod before turning, pinching the bridge of his nose, much like Mar had done earlier. She recognized her cue to leave and quickly made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge before plopping onto the couch with a deep sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until late the following morning that Lucifer woke up. Mar's father had run off on a supply run not ten minutes before Lucifer padded his way into the living room where Mar was seated on the couch. He stopped at the edge of couch, Mar noticing him from the corner of her eye. Setting her glass of water on the table she turned to look up at him, offering a smile.

"Well look who's walking," She added a slight laugh to her tone, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He took his seat silently keeping his eyes on her.

"It seems My grace is healing rather well. I don't think I'll be around long enough for any concern." His voice was blunt and could have been mistaken for bitter.

"Oh you heard that," Mar stated with a hint of-not embarrassment but of displeasure-in her voice.

"Kind of hard not to,love," He offered a smirk which was returned with a conceding raise of the eyebrow.

"Sorry, what do you mean your grace is healing?" The question came from a place of sheer curiosity in her mind. Mar was almost a bit disturbed at the fact that she wasn't disturbed. She knew she was sitting next to an Archangel, Lucifer at that, and yet she was calm, questioning him like any other person-human-she had come across.

"My grace, It's an angels' being, like their soul," His eyes still trailed over Mar's face as he explained. Mar paused for a moment staring downward before moving to sit upright and cross legged on the couch.

"Ok, not to pester you with questions but given that you told me yesterday you were an Archangel and I found you nearly dead in a warehouse I would like to know what's going on. What happened to you? Why are you here?" She tried to speak slowly but the questions poured out of her with her train of thought.

"Well it seems my father has decided a little break from my punishment may help me reconcile with his precious creatures," He paused to tap his finger against his chin, "My drained grace to keep me in place I assume, clever." He spoke as if he was talking to himself rather than answering her question. Another period of silence passed between them. Mar, again found herself with nothing to say. He was fascinating to her especially the way he spoke, confident and slightly snarky but with a hint of something that she concluded was not human.

"Punishment?"

"Hmm?" He looked back at her as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Punishment, you said your father was giving you a break from your punishment. What did you do?" She clarified her statement studying his face now just as intently as he was hers.

"Ah, but the 'Devil's' evils are well known aren't they? Sin, death, illness, your missing car keys."

"That's what you are?"

"Do you assume it isn't?" Mar only returned his question with a strug. To be honest she wasn't sure what he was. She knew the stories well, growing up in church for the majority of her youth, but somehow she doubted they held the truth-or the whole truth-about the man who sat next to her. The usual preconceptions of red horns and cloven hooves refused to seep into her mind. Lucifer, with a hint of a pleasant surprise, seemed to pick up on this.

"God cast me down. He cast me down because I loved him too much. I refused to bow to his beloved new creatures, to love them more than him and for that he had my brother, Michael, cast me into hell, locked in a cage. That's my story. That's what I've done. Now, tell me does the punishment fit the crime?" A genuine compassion dripped from his words. Mar opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by the sound of the kitchen door and rustle of plastic bags. Her father walked in with two bags on one arm and three on the other.

"Jeez, need help?" Mar laughed walking up to him. He set them down in the kitchen before turning to her.

"There's two more in the car. You can get them." His eyes then fell to Lucifer, who was still seated on the couch. There, his eyes remained tilled with an awkward nod and clearing of the throat he turned his attention back to the groceries. Mar grabbed the remaining bags, shutting the trunk, and hauling ass back inside. Putting them with the others she saw Lucifer make his way over from the couch.

"Ahh, there's daddy," He addressed her father with a smirk , stopping just feet from him. Mar was slightly taken aback, holding in a chuckle at her father's bewildered and angered expression. His anger seemed to be repressed by a sheer confusion at the situation as he simply corrected him with a gruff "Jack" before walking back to his room. Allowing herself to laugh lightly, Mar unpacked the bags, placing the cold stuff in the fridge and not bothering with the rest. Lucifer had taken a place on a bar stool, leaning forward with his head propped on both fists.

"I don't think he likes me," he stated with a hidden amusement in his voice. Mar only returned an agreeing smirk.

"So, you sleep then. Do you eat with this whole grace thing?"

"No."

"Shame," she said turning from the fridge, "I make some mean chicken salad." Mar added with a jokingly smug tone.

"You'll have the molecules to yourself then."

"Fine, I'll enjoy my molecules."

Jack had remained in the back room for the remainder of the day. Lucifer had retreated to the guest room for a while as well, leaving Mar to eat and clean her gun. He now stood leaning on the bar once more as Mar begrudgingly put the remainder of the groceries away.  
"The answer's no, by the way." Mar broke the silence whilst reaching up to place a box of cookies on the pantry shelf.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer looked up questioningly.

"You asked me earlier if the punishment fit the crime. My answer is no, it doesn't."


	5. Chapter 5

"He can't stay here," Jack bluntly stated as he turned from his pacing to look at Mar.

"Why not? Where the hell is he suppose to go?" She looked up at him with a frustrated expression, rubbing the back of her neck. Jack returned to pacing, pausing periodically to rub his neck in a similar fashion. She remained standing as she followed his steps with her eyes, her mind buzzing in an attempt to understand why he was angry with her. He turned to her, opening his mouth as if to say something but decided against it and returned to his pensive pacing. After, what Mar guessed was nearly two minutes, he shifted his gaze to her and spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" His voice was pained and his sentences oddly spaced. "You're advocating for the Devil. The fucking Devil! Are you just assuming he's lying or, dammit, I don't know. Seriously Mar, are you possessed?"

"What the hell?" Her nose scrunched to match her furrowed brow. How could he think that? "No, I'm not possessed. I simply don't want to kick him out on the street. I don't think he's lying but he's hurt. He also hasn't done anything. You haven't found yourself, I don't know, murdered, have you?" Mar's anger grew and her body tensed. They both found themselves standing less than a foot apart glaring at eachother with equally piercing expressions.

"You trust him," Jack questioned, stepping back as his now furrowed brow melted again into an expression of questioning sorrow.

"No, I don't," Mar traced the rough of her mouth with her tongue as she thought over the truthfulness of the statement, " but that doesn't mean I have to be an asshole to him." Her voice remained on edge but softened slightly with a conscious effort. "Besides, he should 'be out of our hair' shortly anyways. He told me he's only here cause his grace is healing and when it's fine he's gone. Given that he can probably hear us through these paper walls, it'll probably be sooner than later." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes trained on the ground.

"You wanna wait till he's powerful and then release him on the streets," Jack's voice had risen an octave as his frustration steamed out of him.

"As opposed to what, chaining him up in the basement," Mar offered before sculpting her face into a press-lipped expression as her hands gestured, seemingly of their own accord, with her words.

"No, what we should do is kill him now. Mar, we've killed Vamps, werewolves, demons. They've got nothing on him. We could kill evil itself." His tone matched his expression of a hopeful pleading as he stepped back and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You're not gonna kill him." Mar stepped back, eyes flickering over her father's face with her back nearly pressed against the bedroom door. A silent minute passed between them before Mar, taking a deep breath, resumed, "Listen, I think I found a case. Milk run, bout' a state away. Looks like a haunting. You could go, cool off."

"And leave you with him?"

"Well, Like I said, if he was gonna hurt us he would have."

"Get out." Jack stood now, knees pressed against the bed.

"Da-,"

"Get out!" Mar was cut off by his no longer quiet tone. Biting down on her tongue she turned quickly and closed the door behind her. Utterly unsurprised to find the tall angel staring at her emerging form with an unreadable expression, she brushed passed him, making her way to her room without a word and without a tear.

A loud thud startled Mar from her daze like state and she quickly gripped her gun from under her pillow, still sprawled out over her bed with her book now discarded. She quickly but cautiously made her way to the kitchen with her gun held up in front of her, finger resting beside, but never on the trigger. Her thumping heart dropped to her stomach as she found Lucifer, a silver handle sticking out from his side, the blade disappearing into his flesh, holding her father, flushed to the wall by his throat nearly two feet from the ground. A strangled noise arose from her father's throat as Lucifer turned, his eyes falling on Mar.

"What the fuck," was all she managed to say and subsequently think. She lowered her gun but held the same tension as before.

"Ah hello," Lucifer stepped forward toward her as Jack fell to the ground, clutching his throat.

"What the hell happened?" Mar ran to him and helped him to his feet.

"I told you," Jack began but wheezed, taking a moment to regain his breath, "He can't stay here." Mar glanced down to the knife in Lucifer's side and put two-and-two together.

"You stabbed him!" She held her father shoulder firmly, her figure turned to him and her mouth still held open. Jack simply looked between the two of them, his eyes lingering on the blade, before pulling away from his daughter.

"That hunt you mentioned, I think I'll check it out," He voice was still breathless as he slung a leather bag onto his shoulder from the counter, "Maybe you'll understand if he kills you," He added with the fakest smirk he could muster before making quick work of shutting the kitchen door behind him. Mar turned away, toward Lucifer, looking at him and letting out a frustrated breath of air, nearly in disbelief at the situation. She flicked her eyes throughout the room and walked to the kitchen bar, tapping her knuckled on it twice before returning to her previous stance near the wall. He simply watched her.

" I um, I guess we should get you patched up there."

His eyes followed her gesture to the knife in his side and he nodded concedingly. His watched as she disappeared down the hall without a word and re-emerged with a worn tackle box. Brushing by him, she set the box on the kitchen counter.

"Well come on," she added as the box clicked open. Lucifer obeyed, making his way to her and pulling the ripped shirt over his head. Mar moved slowly, wiggling her fingers above the contents of the box as she decided which was best to use. Retrieving a rag from where you should have kept a luer, she turned back to him, pausing a moment as her eyes fluttered over his well formed chest.

"What's the matter darling, like what you see?" Breaking the silence he smirked at her devilishly.

"Well, you're half naked in my kitchen. I'm a bit distracted," She raised her eyebrows, playing along and offered a return smile, "Alright this is gonna hurt like hell." He opened his mouth to comment on the phrase but only let out, what was nearly a growl, as Mar pulled the blade from his side. His head snapped up as she firmly pressed the rag to his wound and for a moment she could have sworn his eyes flashed red. He was patched up without another word passing between them and no one spoke up until he had pulled his shirt back over his head, the white of the bandaged showing through the rip in the green fabric.

"We should get out of see the town." His smug smirk returned as he held his hands out to his side.

"I agree, I'm in the mood to shoot something."


	6. Chapter 6

The only rest Mar got that night was about 2 hours of sleep and whatever haze her mind fell into as she rhythmically cleaned and reassembled her hand gun. Her head was throbbing by sunrise and the nearly half empty bottle of Jack Daniels wasn't helping. Padding her way down the hall, she was slightly surprised to see Lucifer seated in the living room awake.

"Whatcha doing up?" She questioned with a tipsy sleepiness sloshing in her voice.

"Turns out I don't have to sleep anymore."

"Guess you're getting better then." He couldn't tell if it was joy or sadness in her tone and in all honestly neither could she.

"I'd say so." He stood from the couch and lifted the hem of his shirt to show the woundless skin beneath it. Mar nodded with a slight smile and opened the fridge. Her eyes scanned the items before she closed the door and moved to pour herself a cup of coffee(from the pot she was now thanking herself for preparing after the previous night's shit storm) into her favorite mug that read, 'blow me I'm hot,' in an oddly flamboyant font. Setting the mug down on the bar, she clicked her fingers a few times as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"Alright, well I guess the first order of business is breakfast."

"Ahh, but I thought we were gonna get out of this place," Lucifer chimed in as he strode up to the bar.

"Where do you suggest we go Luce?" Mar questioned with the whiskey's effects still lingering. She moved to to grab a bowl and a box of pancake mix from the cabinet, his fleeting grin from the nickname escaping her gaze.

"How would I know, love? I barely know where we are," He pointed out, gesturing with his hands as if it was the most obvious fact, which it kind of was. He only received a glare from her as she now twirled a whisk in her fingers. Mar made quick work of the batter, silently stirring in the blueberries as Luci simply stood at the bar.

"Ugh, come on Mar. I'm bored," He huffed, throwing his head back slightly and wiggling his arms in an effort to get her attention.

"And I'm making pancakes," The moment she finished her sentence her foot caught on the counter's edge and she jolted forward, a mix of creamy batter and blueberries spraying itself on the wall and the floor, "Jesus fucking God!" She yelled as the bowl joined the batter on the floor with a 'clang.'

"Now that'd be a site!" Lucifer joked as he stared down at the mess. Mar glared down at the mess, pinching the bridge of her nose before stretching to pick up the bowl.

"Ah damnit, alright there's a diner a couple miles down the road."

It was nearly empty by the time they walked through the doors and the light scent of grease and cleaning solution floated through the air. The diner felt like it belonged to another decade with repeatedly repaired vinyl and 80's floors.

"Ah, baby doll! Long time no see darling," The red haired women called out from behind the counter as she tossed her cleaning rag aside, nearly knocking the bottle of solution over in the process, and ran to pull Mar into a hug. Her smile, sweet and familiar, made crow's feet appear next to her green eyes as she gazed down at Mar's face.

"Hi Grace," Mar chuckled, awkwardly returning the hug.

"And who's this," Grace pulled away, now turning her attention to Lucifer as she gave him a questioning smile with her hands on her hips.

"A friend of mine." Mar new Grace's bubbliness had always been contagious and now was no exception as a grin plastered itself across her face.

"I see," She said giving Mar a wink that caused her to chuckle slightly, "And dad?"

"Work trip," Mar responded quickly, receiving a nod from Grace.

"Well, you know how it is. Take any seat you like hun," She smiled once more at the both of them, gesturing to the empty tables before disappearing into the kitchen,leaving Mar and Lucifer to take a seat at an empty booth to the side of the room. Mar plucked a menu from behind the salt and pepper shakers and scanned the items, mostly as something to do given that her order was more or less the same every time. She looked up as a long finger pulled down the top of her menu and her eyes met Luci's.

"You've hardly spoken a word love," He mentioned, keeping his finger pressed on the menu and his yes locked on her's. Sighing, Mar set the menu down.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been kind of bitchy today," She half heartedly apologized as he merely stared at her.

"You're a curious thing," He leaned back as he tapped his forefinger to his temple, "All of you humans are," He added.

"Thought you didn't like humans," Mar jested back.

"Didn't say I liked them. I said they were curious," He looked off with his words as if, again, not speaking to her and she squinted at him before noting the redhead approaching their table.

"Know whatcha want?" She asked pressing the tip of her pin to the pad in her hand.

"I'll have the pancakes with a side of bacon. And a coffee please, black," Mar added the last bit as she thought back to the now cold mug she abandoned on the counter. Grace turned to Lucifer, waiting still with her pen.

"Nothing for me."

"Well, if you change your mind love, give me a holler." Grace smiled as she received a nod and made her way back to the kitchen.

"I've gotta ask,Mar, why have you allowed me to stay with you? You evidently believe I am who I say and your father, quite adamantly I might add, rather throw me to the wolves. So why not you, cause you certainly don't strike me as the most trusting type." He cocked his head at her and leaned back in the booth awaiting her answer.

"Well, you weren't much harm unconscious and I figured I couldn't leave you half dead in a warehouse," Mar paused slightly chuckling to herself, " I may not be the trusting type but you haven't exactly given me a reason not to trust you either. I don't really gi-"

"Here we are," Mar was cut off by Grace as she set down the plates rather loudly. 'That was really fast' Mar thought to herself as she eyed the two plates of pancakes set before the both of them.

"Um, Gracie he didn't order anything," Mar noted looking curiously up at her. She simply smiled down at Lucifer.

"Well I thought since you've decided to, how would you say, 'slum it up with the humans' that you may want some of their slop as well." Grace's tone was crude and Mar's stomach dropped as she saw the pitch black eyes staring at Lucifer. Mar jumped up, shoving her roughly backward as she pulled a dagger from her waistband. Grace lunged forward and her dark eyes surged with clouds of anger. Mar connected her right fist to her jaw, causing the demon to stumble back once more.

"Bitch," She literally 'spat' at blood dripped from her mouth. Lucifer had eventually stood and was only a foot behind Mar but her attention was held by the few customers that were now walking toward them with matching charcoal eyes. She cursed herself for leaving her gun and holy water back at the house. One of the men, resembling a lumberjack, pulled Mar to the side and into a strangling embrace. She squirmed and kicked his shins, until she was sure he was bleeding but he only laughed. The red haired demon collected herself from the blow moving to strike Lucifer hard across the face. He moved backward with the blow, pressing himself against the table's edge. His expression turned deadly.

"You think because daddy clipped my wings I've become some dog," He snarled and a deep fear peaked out from behind the demon's eyes but she did her best to hide it. She laughed but stepped backward to distance herself from him.

"You're nothing but a shell of what you were," She explained, still keeping her distance, "but I am prepared to spare you for the nostalgia of it, if that is, you make me Queen hell." She bowed herself with the offer and Mar's eyes flicked furiously between them, briefly making note of the three other demons viewing the scene.

"Are you hard of hearing vermin?" Lucifer questioned with venom coursing through his voice, "I am no dog." With that she lunged forward again and his eyes faded from a frosty blue to a fiery red. Suddenly a nearly blinding light filled the room, much like the one Mar remembered from the warehouse. She squinted at its brightness. Her breath caught in her chest as she made out six wings amongst the light. They expanded from Lucifer's back, giant white walls of feathers. The edges of her vision began to turn black and a metallic taste rolled over her tongue as the blackness enveloped her, only to be quickly replaced by her living room that now surrounded her. Mar steadied herself as the sudden change in scenery and lack of support behind her, threatened to topple her. She looked up, catching her breath as the brightness faded, to find Lucifer standing in front of her, in her living room, with his wings neatly folded behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell,Luce," Mar questioned, her eyes glued to the wings behind him. Her mind swirled in confusion and the image of Grace, black eyed and bleeding threatened to spill tears from her eyes. He stretched, his shoulders rolling back as, what Mar assumed was power, rushed through him. Lucifer stepped toward her, his wings expanding as he did. Her eyes examined the mass of feathers. They were white and glossy but the edges were black as if they had been held over a fire. They were very real in appearance,birdlike even, though, they carried with them something that was certainly not of this world. They were stunning to her, different from what she expected, though, she wasn't entirely sure what she had expected.

"Seems all I needed was a little jump start to get my grace flowing," He exclaimed, watching his hand with a grin as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"That light, it was just like the one at the warehouse and it nearly took the building down. What the hell happened to the diner?" Mar's face twisted into a panicked expression.

"The warehouse was a draining of my grace. This was a renewal. I suppose it would be in ruins if it managed to survive at all."

"And Grace?" His eyes snapped up to meet hers as the question left her lips and they shared a knowing glance. Her heart filled with sorrow and a glimpse of remorse shown briefly behind his eyes that had returned to their usual icy hue.

"So, now that you've got your wings back, what now?" Mar grasped at words to form the sentence in a desperate attempt to control the whirlwind in her head.

"Like I said, When my grace is healed I will leave you and your father be," His tone was void of emotion and it almost hurt her to listen to it.

"Right," Silence, as it often did, passed between them. Mar attempted to scan the room but her gaze continued to fall on Lucifer's wings, "Well, if there was any doubt about you being an archangel there certainly isn't now," She added with a forced laugh and a gesture to his back.

"Yes, teleportation can be strange for humans, I'm told."

"Well, that and the 6 feet of feathers," Mar cocked her eyebrow at him, laughing and gesturing again to the wings but his face only twisted into utter confusion.

"What did you just say to me?" He questioned her rather abruptly causing her more defensive nature to take hold.

"The 6 foot wings sticking out of your back, Lucifer."

"You can see my wings?"

"Well, they're kind of hard to miss," Mar laughed at first but her smile faded as his confused expression held firm and seemed to turn into a mild panic. She furrowed her brow at him in sheer confusion as he began to pace.

"I don't understand," he mumbled to himself, his wings bouncing slightly with his movements.

"Ya, well neither do I. What's going on Luce?" Her question was only answered with a muffled string of words she couldn't make out, "What?" She reached out to grab his wrist, turning him toward her, "talk to me, what the hell's got you so worked up?" His eyes snapped up at her touch and his icy skin seeped into her's causing Mar to shiver.

"People, humans, are not able to see an angel's wings. The only one's that can are their soulmates." He held eye contact and Mar's stomach knotted in confusion.

"Sorry, their what?" He pulled away to resume his pacing.

"I thought-since my fall...and a human, quite an elaborate comic joke." He brushed by her enquiry and mumbled the partially coherent words to himself as his mind raced. Mar watched him for a minute but her curiosity and frustration grew rather quickly.

"Alright, you're gonna need to calm down and explain," He still paced without acknowledgment, "Luce, Luce," She snapped her fingers causing him to finally turn his attention to her, "Please, what do you mean 'soulmates?' What the hell's going on?"

"Angels aren't like people in their customs," He began, "Angels don't marry in the way you would here. They have mates. They bond to the other on a grace level. It's the equivalent of what you would call a 'soulmate.' Every angel has one, everyone except me that is or that's what I assumed. I thought that with the fall I would no longer have a mate." He paused in his explanation, turning as if to pace again but continuing around until he faced Mar once more.

"And this has something to do with me seeing you wings?" Mar asked trying to pry a more complete answer from him.

"It is very rare but not impossible for an angel to have a human mate. A sign of this, that they are connected, is the human's ability to perceive the angel's wings."

"You're saying I'm your soulmate?" She questioned him but it was more of a statement. Her head continued to spin with the notion that she could have a soulmate at all.

"Yes," He answered, his tone becoming harsh and his eyes flashing as her in anger, "A human, Dad made me a human soulmate, a cosmic joke."

"Well, It's not really funny," Mar noted, failing to lessen his anger but succeeding in heightening her own.

"Don't," he commanded, "Like you want satan for a soulmate. Don't tell me this doesn't sicken you." He nearly snarled the worlds at her, but it seemed like he mostly spoke them to himself.

"It doesn't. Listen, I'm not super familiar with the whole 'soulmate thing.' I didn't know soulmates were a thing, or angels for that matter, until only a month ago. But you, I quite like you Luce. You're not exactly the worst choice when it comes to soulmates," She jested with the last sentence trying to lighten the mood before adding, "Well, that is, as long as you don't hate me, a human." He stared at her in silence for a while, his eyes flickering over her features, gauging her sincerity and her words before allowing his expression to soften.

"No, I've never hated you." He finally spoke, refusing eye contact, "Such a curious thing," he nearly laughed.

"Well, I don't know what you expect me to say or what you want me to say. It's pretty fucking weird. I'll grant you that but it doesn't bother me. It certainly doesn't sicken me." She stopped to look at him as he was still examining the ground, "You gonna fly off then?"

"Are you?" He finally looked up, returning her question and receiving a laugh from Mar that more of a buff of breath. Mar shook her head, stepping forward. Lucifer apprehensively stepped forward as well, shrinking the gap between them. She looked up at him briefly, eyes flickering over his features and lingering on his eyes, unreadable.

"Nah," she laughed, "I'm not gonna fly away." With that she closed the gap, kissing him. He was motionless for a moment in surprise but soon his lips caressed her's in an icy embrace. The kiss was shorter than she would have liked but she pulled away just the same to gauge his expression only to find a shit eating grin on his face.

"What?" Mar questioned, laughing as a grin began to fix itself on her face as well. He shook his head at her in response.

"Curious indeed," He laughed, tapping his finger to his chin for a moment.

"You're gonna need to get some better adjectives," She joked.

"That so?" he asked, not waiting for a reply before pulling her into him, leaving another chaste kiss on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Mar's sleepy haze began to break as she slowly opened her eyes. Feeling something beside her, she moved her arm only to have her hand brush against cool skin. A fleeting confusion filled her mind but she soon remembered the previous night, peppered with curious kisses before she eventually gave in to the day's exhaustion. Sitting up slightly Mar looked over to Lucifer, sprawled out beside her, eyes closed so that he looked like he was sleeping. Her moving caught his attention and he sat up, opening his eyes.

"Morning," He grinned at her sleepy expression.

"Morning," Mar returned blinking her eyes firmly and pulling her hand to her mouth as she yawned the word. She rolled over with a gr

oan, face down on her pillow.

"Still not ready to get up?" He laughed, only receiving a muffled 'fuck off' from Mar. She looked up at Lucifer again with a tired glare, smiling briefly at his tousled blonde hair and slightly sleepy appearance despite his lack of actually sleeping.

"Ok," Mar managed between groans as she pushed herself up and off the bed, pausing a moment to adjust to the cool wood floor before padding her way to the kitchen.

"Where you going?" He called after her.

"Coffee," she yelled back over her shoulder, earning a smile from Luci.

Mar set her sandwich and second cup of coffee on the bar from the kitchen, stretching her arms over the counter. She stepped to walk around to the bar stools but jumped as her phone rang, hitting her hip on the counter's corner.

"Ah fuck," she mumbled reaching out to grab her phone, "Hello?" She groaned

"Hey, Mar"

"Oh, Kris hi, sorry I just ran into the counter," Mar managed with a twinge in her voice as she laughed at herself.

"Of course you did," Kris laughed on the other line, "I'm calling cause I got a case up near you guys. It thought if you weren't too busy you could help me out."

" course, You'd have to get me though, Dad took the car on a case a few states out."

"He took a case and you didn't go?" She questioned, a bit surprised.

"Ya, well I've got a guest at the house, Lot to fill you in on." Mar tried to explain still rubbing her hip.

"Wait like a 'tied up and tortured in your basement' guest or-"

"A friend Kris," She interrupted.

"Sorry, you've been making friends?" She asked,her voice jokingly surprised and clearly skeptical.

"I have friends"

"Sure"

"Alright, Whatever, how far out are you and what are you thinking we're up against?" Mar sighed the questions out with a smile on her face.

"Haven't left yet. I just wanted to see if you'd be up for it. I'll be there in like two days. It's kind of difficult to talk about it over the phone. I'll fill you in then." Mar listened, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, see ya then."

"Love you," She said in a lighter voice than usual.

"Ya, Ya"

"Hey, you know you love me."

"Ya sure, Love you, talk to you later Kris." They closed the call with matching 'goodbyes' and Mar tossed her phone lightly back down on the counter before turning to walk around the bar.

"Who was that?" Lucifer stood, half visible, resting on the doorframe of the hallway.

"Uh, Krissy, old friend of mine. She caught wind of a case near here, apparently, so she's driving up from Georgia, wanted to see if I could give her a hand." Mar took her seat at the bar and took a lingering gulp of coffee before smiling at the blonde angel, still poking himself out from behind the doorway. Mar noted his slightly furrowed brow as she chewed a bite of her sandwich. "I think it'll be handy to have an angel on the team. What do you think?" She probed him with a smile.

"You want me to come fight the bad guys with you?" Lucifer stepped out into the kitchen, raising his eyebrow at her. Mar half smirked at him, taking another sip of her coffee, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mar set her newly polished gun aside as she gazed over the scattered display of weapons before her. She rested back in her chair, eyes flickering over her two machetes, dagger, and shotgun as well as the salt, canister of holy water, and assortment of iron chains, bars, and so forth. She rested her head on her hand, with it lightly covering her mouth as she tapped the other on the table. Lucifer accidently kicked the bucket of bullets sitting near her feet, causing a loud 'clang' and certainly gaining her attention.

"Think you gotta enough?" He questioned in a mocking tone.

"Well, I don't know what I'm hunting yet so I'd rather be prepared," glaring at him she leaned back in her chair once more, resting her hands in her lap.

"Really think you'll need all that, love? You got me." He bowed himself up in a joking manor, looking down at her.

"Like I said, rather be prepared," She retorted, earning an 'I'm so hurt' face from Lucifer and a hand over his heart. Mar simply rolled her eyes at him and fixed an unconscious grin on her face. A sudden knocking made them both snap their eyes up to the kitchen door, nearly insinc. Mar stood, pushing her chair back quickly with a glare to Luci as she moved to open the door.

"Kris," Mar smiled as the taller girl stood grinning down at her, the edge of her lips pulling to dimples on her rounded face. Mar let out a laughing puff of air as the girl pulled her into a hug, her maple toned arms squeezing quite tightly. Mar pulled away, still smiling. She had always thought of her friend as a cinnamon roll that could (fairly easily she might add) kill you but now the sweetness peeked through as she beamed, slightly smeared eyeliner the only evidence of the long car ride. Mar closed the kitchen door behind Kris as she stepped further into the room, her eyes falling on Lucifer. She looked at him for a moment, eyeing him curiously before throwing a smirk toward Mar who simply responded with her usual glare. The glare soon turned into a smirk as Kris pulled him into a rather awkward hug.

"Why hello there," Lucifer laughed as Kris pulled back to look at him, her hands still set on his each arm. She eventually stepped back to extend a hand.

"Hello, I'm Kris. You are?" She inquired.

"Lucifer," He stated simply, looking down at her. With that she turned to Mar, her lips slightly parting with her eyebrows raised.

"Ya, I told you it's a long story" Mar nodded her head with a sigh and a closed lipped smile toward her.

"Right, guess you better fill me in then," Drawing out her words, she matched Mar's sigh and quickly glanced back at Lucifer.

"I'll trade ya," Mar offered with a tired laugh, gesturing to the table as she received a nod and a smile from Kris.

"So, Lucifer, the actual Devil?" She questioned out loud but merely as a sorting of her thoughts, "And angels, angels exist?"

"Well ya, you're religious. I thought you believed in them anyway." Mar noted resting her face against her hand again.

"Well believing in them and sitting across the table from one is a bit different." She stated with the slightest hint of indignation, earning a conceding motion of the hand from Mar, "And you guys are friends?" She added

"Something like that," Lucifer chimed in, previously silent on the opposite side of the table. Kris sat quietly a moment, looking at them periodically. The information seemed to seep in with every second and her acceptance of it was surprisingly quick to both, if not all three of them.

"And let's not forgot you almost got yourself killed at the diner. Why didn't you call me?" Kris's tone was a strange mix of frustration and compassion.

"Well, it was kind of a recent event Kris. You called before I could and I thought it would be better to tell you in person." Mar reasoned, watching as Kris's features softened slightly with the explanation. A slightly awkward silence passed between the three briefly before Mar sat up suddenly, smacking her palms on the table. "It's your turn," She stated, leaning in as she spoke.

"Ya alright," She agreed, slowly moving her eyes to Mar and taking a breath before beginning, "I came across a case a couple towns over. I was surprised you hadn't jumped on it already when I called," She paused glancing over to Lucifer with a slight laugh, "I guess you weren't looking for a case. A few people were found murdered in their beds. All adults, all with kids, and all ripped to shreds. Cops think it's a serial killer."

"But it looks off," Mar interrupted. Kris nodded in response. "Alright, what are you thinking?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. I thought you could help since you're an encyclopedia of, I don't even know."

"Weird shit," Mar offered.

"Ya, weird shit."

"I don't know, I think we should head over as soon as we can to get more info, scope it out, get the autopsy report" Mar suggested, leaning back in her chair and looking over momentarily to a still quiet Luci.

"Sounds good to me," Kris smiled pushing her chair back to stand behind it.

"Cool, let my pack up my shit and we can hit the road." Mar stood as well, gesturing to the myriad of weapons sprawled out on the table.

"Think you gotta enough?" Kris laughed. Her question made Lucifer chuckled behind them.

"I'm prepared, alright?" Mar was a bit exasperated in her tone, quickly shoving the supplies into a duffle with the continued laughs of the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

***Smut Warning***

"It really is quite confining." Lucifer's note from the back seat of the car went ignored. He sat centered so that he aligned with the armrest, leaning forward as he spoke.

"I think our next stop should be for some coffee," Mar sighed glancing back to Lucifer but landing her gaze on Kris as she drove. Mar let her arm rest against the window as the other reached to slightly turn up the radio.

"Hell Yeah," She laughed squeezing the steering wheel slightly.

"It really is-"

"Have you never been in a car before?" Kris cut Lucifer off, looking back to him briefly as the sarcasm dripped from her words. Mar chuckled at this, considering the answer with a raise of her brow.

"I mean technically but he was unconscious," She answered Kris, her head turned to Lucifer who looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Kris decided with a look of speculation as her eyes bounced between the two before returning to the road. The sunset began to paint the sky, a lingering glare through the trees catching Mar's eye as she stared out the window.

"I thought you said it was only a few towns over?" Mar questioned, leaning forward and a bit awkwardly as she pulled her tousled dark hair into a bun that ended up sitting lopsided on her head.

"Maybe it's a little more than a few but It's still close-ish," Kris half-heartedly defended in return. Mar simply sighed with a slight smile hidden from view, resting her forehead on the cool glass of the window. The trees blended with the buildings and the sky as they passed them by and she fell into a sort of haze.

"Ah, see." Kris smacked her arm as they pulled up to the sign brandishing neon letters reading 'Outlook Motel' with 'vacancies' lit beneath it.

"Finally," Lucifer huffed, stretching with a groan as he lifted his arms above his head. Mar agreed with a sigh of her own, rubbing her face and retying the boots she had slipped off during the ride.

"I'll get us checked in," Mar offered, "Got the bags?"

"Yep," Kris responded, hopping out of the driver's seat as Mar headed toward the small building separated from the stretch of rooms, painted a shade of green that would be almost obnoxious if it weren't so faded by now. The single door gave a ring as she entered. The room was small, cabin like she ventured, with a paneled counter and only a few torn cloth chairs sitting next to a vending machine. It reminded her of the waiting area at an old car wash back home.

"Can I help you?" The nasal voice asked. The voice belonged to the older women standing behind the counter. Her slightly grayed blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she cocked her head as she spoke. Mar smiled, stepping forward and noticing the cross that hung about the woman's neck, resting on the knitted fabric of her top.

"Hi, I just need one room for two nights." She pulled her wallet out and set it, still in her hand, on the counter.

"Alone, darling?" She questioned with a smile as she fumbled with a stack of papers.

"No mam, my friends are outside we just needed a room," She responded smiling back.

"Long trip?" The women asked still searching for something.

"Not really"

"Ahh, that's good. Weather's pretty nice too. Reminds me of a few falls ago, 98, Maybe 02 when my family and I set out for the Carolinas. Well, my family and a friend of-"

"Mam, I don't mean to be rude but my friends and I are a bit tired," Mar cut her off, forcing a smile and gesturing to the car.

"Ahh, right. That'll be $128.57," She concluded with a few types on her calculator. Mar handed over the bills, waving the change and bidding her goodnight before hurrying to the room number assigned to them. They piled into the room just as the sunset finally slipped to black and the sign, lumbering over the motel created an eerie glare. Kris set her bag on the bed farthest from the door, leaving Mar-with no objection- to the other. The musty smell floated to her nostrils as she sat on the leave printed comforter.

"So what are you gonna do all night?" Mar turned the question to Lucifer who was standing at the foot of her bed, blonde hair messy as usual as he looked down at her.

"I'll find something," He decided a grin beginning to pull at his lips. She returned a speculative glare but, nonetheless smiled.

"Ok...Just don't kill anyone or watch us while we're sleeping. That twilight shit is creepy." Kris chuckled slightly from her bed in agreement.

"Mame?" He suggested which earned another glare and slight laugh from Mar who stretched out on the bed deciding to ignore the comment. They chatted amongst themselves briefly about the plans for scoping out the town the following day and Mar volunteered for the majority of the research duty as she slid a dagger from her duffle to the underside of her pillow. Mar eventually drifted off to sleep with the soft neon haze through the window blinds the last thing she saw.

"I got bagels," Mar waved the paper bag with a grin to Kris who was seated at the rickety wood table in the room, "And coffee," She added. The blinds were shut but the morning sun shown through the edges and the tear in the corner. She took a seat opposite Kris and they ate, sipping their coffees periodically.

"So where are you off to?" Mar enquired liking a spot of cream cheese about to fall.

"I was thinking I'd start with the kids, see if I could talk to them. We can head to the station and the morgue tonight."

"Sounds good and you want me to hang back research what we're up against?" Kris nodded in response and Mar smiled leaning back in the chair with another bite of her bagel. "Up for some research?" She asked, turning her attention to the angel standing, back pressed against the wall.

"I suppose. The room's more roomy than the car," He noted, wiggling his body as if he was taking in the space. She looked back to Kris noticing the slacks and jacket she was already wearing.

"Already suited up?" Kris took the last bite of her breakfast and stood, brushing the crumbs from her lap.

"I thought I'd get an early start," She explained reaching for her ID on the bed and moving to the door.

"Have fun," Mar called over her shoulder in a slightly mocking tone. Kris glared at her with a smile as if to say 'I will' and quickly shut the door behind her. As the door closed Mar gathered the trash into the paper bag and pulled her laptop up in front of her as she gulped her bitter coffee.

Barely an hour had passed but it seemed to have drained Mar's attention span. She typed quickly, searching for anything that could correlate to the case but it seemed now that she read the same sentence six times before it sunk in. Her eyes continued to flicker between the words on the screen and the angel seating on one of the beds, engrossed it seemed in a book of his own. The thoughts and questions rattling around in her mind finally got the better of her and she shut the laptop, leaning back in the chair with her eyes now fixed on his relaxed form. His snapped up as if he felt her gaze and he let his book close and lean against his stomach.

"So, I know I've kind of been avoiding the subject since the other day but I kind of had a question for you." Mar stuttered out.

"Ask away, love." He offered, sitting up and waving his hand.

"Well, I guess It's more of a request than a question but I was wondering If I could see you wings again?"

"My wings?" His brow furrowed but not in anger, "Why?"

"Well, I only saw them briefly and I wasn't exactly clear headed that night. I'm curious." She explained, pulling at words to convey her thoughts. He was quiet for a moment examining her features and contemplating something-what, Mar didn't know.

"I suppose," He eventually said, gesturing for her to take the place next to him on the comforter. He pulled at the fabric of his shirt and discarded it on the floor. She briefly took in the muscled form of his chest before moving to sit behind him, a considerable distance back as she did recall the sheer size of the wings. A light suddenly burst forth, bright and similar to before expanding for a moment throughout the room but it was much more controlled and less blinding than before. The walls of feathers once again appeared fastened to his back and all she could do at first was stare. She took in the glossy white feathers that stretched upward, changing in size, and eventually giving way to ones of ebony, chared and beautiful in their own right. Once again, it took her breath away.

"Can I-" Mar began hoving her hand just above the expanse of feathers. He nodded in response.

"They aren't what they used to be," He noted as she stopped her hand just centimeters before the wings.

"They're beautiful," She breathed out. It was a genuine and an almost involuntary response. Finally, her fingertips brushed the feathers and she revelled, momentarily, in their silky texture. Mar soon found herself running her hands along the entire length of the wings, truly mesmerized by them. It was only when she heard Lucifer let out a guttural moan that she jerked her hand back as a fear settled in place of awe.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I should have known they were sensitive. I didn't mean to hurt you." The moan was replaced with a light chuckle that plastered a confused expression on Mar's face.

"You didn't hurt me," He stated, "But they are very sensitive." The realization hit Mar and he stuttered out a quiet 'sorry' but an ironically devilish smirk grew across her face. She ran her fingers through the feathers again, softly at first as she started from the spine and worked her way outward. Leaning forward, she pressed a chaste kiss on the back of his neck, followed by more down the center of his back. Her fingers laced tighter in the feathers as she did this, pulling more delicious sounds from Lucifer. Suddenly, he flipped her over on her back, hovering over her with a naughty grin.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to tease the devil," He questioned, lust making its way into the crevices of his voice. Mar only responded by pulling his down into a heated kiss. He ground down on her, causing a silent moan to escape her lips. Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing the outside of her lip momentarily. Mar pushed upward in an effort for more friction and buried her fingers in his wings. He let out another deep groan, burying his face in her neck, nibbling and sucking marks into it. She pushed him away a little, pulling at the hem of her shirt but with a snap of his fingers she found them both completely naked. The sudden shock of this was quickly overpowered as he ground himself against her now naked form, drawing a breathy moan from her. She laced one hand in his blonde hair as the other leaned down, taking him in her hand as she swiped her thumb across the tip, spreading the bead of precum already there. At another time and place she would have gone slower, taking the time to explore but they both found themselves desperate, hungry. A sudden playfulness overcame Mar as she flipped Lucifer onto his back, running her hand down his chest before sinking down onto him. They moaned in unison. He began his thrusts slow but soon quickened as she rocked down on him, letting a string of curse words fall from her mouth. His hands found her hips and held on with bruising conviction. He pulled her down into another passionate kiss, taking the opportunity to flip her onto her back. He wasted no time in burying himself in her once more and his pace became quick and his thrusts deep, essentially fucking her into the bed. He leaned forward, his head resting in the crook of her neck. His wings expanded from behind him and Mar tugged at the feathers releasing an animalistic growl from Lucifer. He thrusted sharply and she moaned, dragging her nails up his back. He continued thrusting again, and again, and again, hitting the mark each time. Her core started to tighten.

"Fuck Luci," She moaned out as her core released itself in blissful waves. His thrusts had already become sloppy and he finished only seconds after her groaning a strangled version of her name before collapsing next to her.

"Fuck," He sighed.

"Ya, Fuck," Mar agreed in between laboured breaths as a soft chuckle arose in her chest.

Kris returned to the room with little info, taking no notice of their flushed appearance. The cops were at a loss but the autopsy report sparked an interest to Mar. It seemed that the victims were not only torn apart but that some mass was missing. They spent the remainder of their night typing away with empty cups of coffee scattered about the room, before calling it a night only a few hours before the dawn broke.


	10. Chapter 10

Lack of sleep pulled on Mar's eyelids, threatening to brush her lashes against the smeared eyeliner beneath them. Her heart fluttered—not that she took any notice—from a bit too much caffeine. Heavy sighs periodically left the three of them, as Kris and Mar scanned layers of websites one across from the other, laptops touching slightly on the small wooden table. Lucifer sat, fidgety on the bed behind them, thumbing through a dusty book.

"Got something," Mar's voice was calm but she smacked her hand on the table, the wood nearly giving out with the blow, making Kris jump as she typed across from her.

"Finally," she responded with a sigh, looking relieved and curious.

"I came across this creature called a Rakshasa, takes human form and feeds on human flesh. Explains why the mass was missing and why they were torn apart." Kris closed her laptop, ponding a moment. Lucifer had already turned his attention to them, throwing the book aside of which he read about three sentences seven times.

"If it eats human flesh wouldn't it have eaten the kids?" She enquired

"If you were hunting why would you get the small game," Mar began her question

"When there's larger game upstairs," Lucifer finished like a train of thought from the bed.

"Kay, That's pretty f-ed up guys," Kris paused eyeing them with a hint of amusement, " but what does it say about the Rakshi?"

"Rakshasa," Mar corrected, "It's apparently Hindu, ancient. They're shapeshifters who can make themselves invisible. They apparently live in filth and...hmm," She trailed off momentarily scrolling her eyes along the screen, " And they have to be invited into a home."

"Vampy," Kris noted, Mar squinting at her, "Wow, that's great," Kris sighed out with the information, "With that kind of thing it seems like we would have run into one by now."

"Says here that they only emerge to feed every 20 to 30 years," Mar answered, her eyes still moving along the text.

"What does the website say about killing it?" Kris further enquired, rubbing her face briefly as she spoke.

"Well, you got any brass in the trunk?" Mar responded with a raise of her eyebrow earning a sigh in response.

"Is this really how you spend your lives," Lucifer chimed in, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Yep," Kris glared at him.

"Yes it is," Mar answered, "Happen to have any brass shoved up your ass," She added with a smirk as she turned in her chair to face him, her eyes once again lingering on his tousled blonde hair. 'It was always like that' she thought with a hint of a smile threatening to spoil the snarkiness she intended. He simply returned the smirk, both of them looking away after the comment.

"How are we supposed to find this thing," Kris spoke up, looking at Mar questioningly as she gestured to her laptop.

"I'm not sure," Mar trailed off as she scrolled, "Ok, well, I guess it has to be let into the home. So, if a kid answered the door in the middle of the night and found something standing there, What would they let in?" She spoke out loud as if she was explaining it to herself, following a train of thought.

"God, I don't know, a dog, a unicorn, clown, friend-"

"Wait go back," Mar interrupted, "A clown?"

"Well, maybe. I certainly wouldn't but," Kris explained as Mar closed her laptop, furrowing her brow as she thought.

"Didn't we pass a sign on the way into town about a side show," She finally asked, Kris eyes widening with her words.

"Yes we did," Kris realized, standing up from the table, "Let's check it out then."

"We should probably get some brass first, as a precaution." She remained seated, leaning back and twisting to look toward Kris, as she spoke.

"I got some in the car," She stated pulling her jacket over an arm

"I asked you and you said you didn't" Mar noted looking up at her almost with a laugh

"No I never answered. I think I've got some in the trunk."

"You think?"

"I have some in-"

"OK, Ok" Mar laughed fixing her leather jacket around herself as well, "Let's go." She raised her eyebrow at Lucifer as she moved to the door. He smiled at her, standing up and throwing her a wink as she loaded her gun from the side table, tucking it away on her person.

"Great job," Kris yelled as she was knocked to the ground by an invisible force

"How the fuck was I supposed to know it was the manager and not the carnies," Mar shouted back, exasperation in her voice as she pulled herself up from a similar blow. The pavement outside their hotel ripping the skin of her knees. The neon light cutting the dark made it difficult to see—not that it mattered do to the invisible creature currently beating the shit out of them. Mar stood, almost completely up before the creature appeared, his once trustworthy older face plastered with an inhumanly smirk, as he pulled her up off the ground by her neck.

"Drop her," Lucifer growled, his eyes red in the night, from behind the Rakshasa. The smirk never left it's face as Mar tumbled to the ground. He faced Lucifer, eyeing him.

"An angel, haven't seen the likes of you in malenia," It mocked moving closer with his words. Mar had scurried to her feet and rushed to the discarded knife a few yard away. Kris staggered, keeping herself up against the wall near the rooms, as blood dripped from head, her vision a black and neon cloud.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk," Lucifer stepped closer to the creature with an equally mocking grin set off by the red in his eyes.

"Such a shame there isn't more meat on those wings of yours," The creature taunted, eyeing his wings stretched behind him, invisible to Kris. The mockery seem to wear thin on Lucifer's face, replaced with a boiling rage. He stepped forward with murderous conviction, raising his hand only to stop in his tracks as a brass blade burst through the creature's chest. He crumpled to the ground, revealing Mar standing behind him, blood streaking her face,her arms still raised as if she was still lodging the knife in him.

" My sweet Lord," The familiar nasal voice spoke from behind them, causing them to all turn to look at the women, standing shocked in her night gown.

"Mam," Mar began, stepping toward her with her hands stretched out in calming gesture. The woman only jumped back, screeching slightly.

"Ok, It's ok," Mar stopped moving, lowering her voice in an effort to comfort her.

"No," The women tried to be firm in her tone but her voice shook, "I will not be apart of your evil rituals,"

"Mam, No we aren't-"

"In the name of all things holy I will not be your meal or your-" She cut Mar off in hysterics but trailed off as her mind spun, grasping at words.

"Why would be," Mar turned in pure confusion toward Lucifer who was chuckling to himself, "Mam we aren't going to hurt you," The motel keeper found no solace in this. Lucifer started toward her.

"Stay away," She yelled, stumbling back. Lucifer's fingers rested on her head a moment and she collapsed on the floor. Mar rushed to her, kneeling and checking her pulse.

"She's fine. She'll wake up with no memory of this-," He wiggled his fingers looking for the right word. Mar's furrowed brow faded as a soft smile grew. He helped her to her feet, his hand lingering as it brushed down her arm.

"Mar let me drive," Kris ordered softly from the passenger seat.

"I'm fine, plus you have a head wound," She noted firmly, a sleepiness painfully evident in her voice as she rubbed her thumb against the steering wheel.

"So do you," Kris only received an indignant nod, "Please, Mar just pull over and get some sleep. I can drive the rest of the way," Mar sniffled, rubbing her brow and pinching the bridge of her nose before conceding. Kris took the driver's seat as Mar moved to the back with Lucifer. The road brought about a soft hum, quickly relaxing her aching bones as she leaned against him. The night brought its own haze, the moon's light shining against the blood glazed and partially dried on her forehead. Lucifer's arms found their way around her and Mar soon drifted into a dreamless sleep, hoping the throbbing in her head would subside by morning.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, I'm glad you decided to join me," Mar laughed as the faucet sputtered behind her, turning to a steady stream of water, "There are better ways to get me naked though," She added, stretching her hand out to test the water's temperature. Lucifer chuckled, replacing her hand with his own under the cool stream. His hand lingered for a moment, watching as the water ran over his skin before turning to Mar with a signature grin that she could still only describe as devilish. A sleepiness still pulled lightly on her eyes as the early morning rays found their way into the bathroom. Deciding it was probably warm enough, she turned the shower on and the faucet sputtered again, the pipes momentarily groaning, before they stepped in, the warm slick bath replacing the chilled tile beneath their feet.

"Why are you being so quiet," She questioned as she poured shampoo into her hand, the cuts along her thumb and palm lightly stinging, and the steam quickly clouding the bathroom, "Just excited to smell like coconuts?" Lucifer scrunched his nose playfully as she lathered his hair, creating soapy bubbles as she spiked it up. He stepped forward to better feel the warm water on his chest as his arms found their way around Mar, holding her closer, her fingers still knitted in his hair. He was silent, making the steady flow of water seeming louder as his playful expression faded, his brow furrowing.

"I've never understood humans. They are broken, they are flawed. You take joy in such trivial things," He began rather suddenly as if almost angered. Taken aback by this, Mar waited to respond.

"We are," Mar stated bluntly, looking up at him, "But to be fair, from what you've told me, angels can be dicks too and we aren't all bad. It may seem 'trivial' cause is isn't necessary for you but it feels good to be clean, to have hot water pouring on you, relaxing your muscles." Mar explained the best she could, still keeping her eyes on him as she ran her hands along his arms and shoulders, kneading with her words. He stood a moment, letting the water wash over him, taking note of how her hands moved against his skin and eventually seemed to silently agree. "What can I say, we're curious things," She offered up with a laugh. He smiled down at her with the recollection of his own words but Mar noticed it's reserve as his thoughts swirled in his mind.

"Ok," Mar groaned out as she took a seat at the bar, setting her phone on the counter with a clang.

"What'd your dad have to say?" Kris questioned from the chair beside her in between bites of pasta.

"He's on his way back. The hunt was a bit more than expected but it went ok. He's about a day or so out," She summarized, fixing her attention to her own bowl as she polished off the last few bites, pausing a moment to lick a drop of alfredo sauce from her lip.

"How?" Kris asked, stressing her words with superficial surprise, "That is your second bowl and you were talking on the phone. I'm halfway done with my first." Mar simply shrugged with a smile before getting up with another groan to place her bowl in the sink. "Where's Luci?" She added.

"Luci?" Mar laughed at the nickname, raising her eyebrow at Kris with a fond grin, "He was with me this morning when I got up but," She glanced at the clock on the microwave, " That was a few hours ago. I think He's back in the room. You've gotta get going soon don't you?" Mar only received a groan in response.

"I could stay a few days longer, or you know, a few weeks," She batted her eyes with a fake smile at Mar who chuckled at her.

"You should probably go after lunch, otherwise it'll be midnight before you make any quality distance but you are welcome to stay."

"I know," She conceded, reaching forward to drop her bowl in the sink without leaving her seat, "My sister will be pissed if I stay any longer," she laughed.

"How's your head by the way," Mar seemed to recollect her being nearly flung into the wall of the motel, the off white concrete brushed with blood.

"Better." Kris rubbed the back of her head lightly, lingering over the split still speckled with dried blood.

"Coffee for the road?" Mar offered with a smirk.

"This is why I love you," Kris received another chuckle as Mar moved to the cabinet.

Mar's eyes snapped up to the kitchen door from her seat on the couch as it creaked open. Lucifer stepped through looking rather flustered, shutting the door behind him with a bit too much force.

"I thought you were back in the room," Mar questioned as she stood with a quick glance down the hall.

"I went to retrieve something" He stated simply, his tone uncharacteristically mellow, causing her to raise her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Alright?" Mar walked over to where he stood by the door a bit confused.

"I, um" He began, stuttering, not from nerves but from what seemed to be simply a lack of words, "When you said you were able to see my wings, after the diner, I thought it was a sick joke, honestly, another punishment even."

"Ok.. And?" Mar asked, drawing out her words, still more confused than hurt by his.

"And, I think our bond is real," He decided, "or the potential bond." Mar continued to glare at him with a questioning expression. " With angels, when a soulmate is found a bond is formed. Their graces leave their mark on the other. I was hesitant at first but with you it would be similar. My grace would mark your soul and your soul my grace," Lucifer explained, a genuine stressed expression on his face.

"Alright, is it complicated or," Mar trailed off leaving a gesture of her hand to finish the question.

"I would begin and it would be simple for you," He searched her face and a slightly surprised expression began to take over his features as he found her calm and simply curious, " I have this," Lucifer added, plucking an object from his pocket. He placed it in her hand and her eyes swept over every inch of it. It was a ring of cool black metal, polished and engraved with an unfamiliar language and series symbols. The metal was smooth and chilled in her hand as her fingers encircled it.

"You got me a ring?" Mar held back a chuckle in sheer surprise as a light smile played at her lips.

"It will allow you to move between 'realms' easily and to see my true form without damage." He explained, running a single finger around its edge, lingering on the engraved enochian, "And I thought you may like a human token." Mar's smile spread and she looked up at him, taking in his features as he almost frowned.

"It's beautiful Luce but you're kind of freaking me out. Why are you so stressed?" Her fingers played with the ring in her hand but her eyes were trained on him as a sense of worry overtook her. He remained silent, jumping between searching her features and stealing glances at the floor, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. She stepped forward, still smiling at him, as she ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, "I told you I wasn't gonna fly off." His features relaxed as he came to a conclusion and He suddenly pulled Mar closer to him without a word.

Everything disappeared from her vision as a blue light enclosed upon her, beginning at the edges of her sight and rushing inward. A certain electricity mingled, with what she recognized as fear, joy, love, and something else entirely, washing over her. It was like that moment when you breathe in after chewing mint gum, a chill multiplied by a hundred and emanating from where he held her. It set every one of her nerves on fire in the best way but it felt utterly warm and safe simultaneously. In the same instant everything inside of Mar seemed to flow out of her like a wave of emotion swirling with its own energy. Suddenly, everything spun at once like she was being washed down a drain along with it and as suddenly as it had gone the room snapped back into view like elastic, leaving Mar breathless, still clasped tightly in Lucifer's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

For a moment, all Mar could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat and Lucifer's heavy breathing as he held her. She shook slightly as the adrenaline high faded and soon the sounds and subtleties of the room returned to their former sharpness. She let out a puff of air and pulled away slightly, looking up at him, a more tender example of his signature smirk across his lips. Mar watched the curve of his lips and the creases of his eyes as he grinned. She was at a loss for what to do in the moment, thinking she could call him pretty to gain a laugh but decided against it, even though, Lucifer let out a slight chuckle as if he heard her thoughts anyway.

"Why thank you," He said with a nod of his head as Mar let out a scoff.

"What, you can read minds now?" She raised an eyebrow more acquisitive than questioning.

"Always could love, but yours are a bit loud to ignore right now," Mar smacked his arm but couldn't help but laugh at his smug expression.

"At least you're back to normal," She noted, "Oh, and you still smell like coconuts," She winked at him earning another chuckled before he pulled her into him again, his hands snaking around her waist as he pressed his lips to hers. Mar smiled into the kiss as a forked tongue ghosted over her lower lip.

"I'm in," Mar decided with a shrug at Lucifer, who stood behind her, as she poured another cup of coffee into a stained white mug. He looked pleasantly surprised at her words, "I mean, we can't stay here cause best case scenario by dad stabs you again and taking back hell isn't exactly flying under the radar, persay, but it's gotta be viewed better than trying to fuck up the planet." Mar reasoned out loud, sipping on the black liquid.

"Let's go," He gestured for her to come closer but Mar stayed where she stood.

"You go. I can meet you somewhere later. I think the diner is still roped off but I can meet you outside there. I've gotta wait for him to get home and try some sort of explanation. I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna say but I think he deserves one." Lucifer frowned at this before she added, "Plus I've gotta pack my weapons, don't I?"

"You better show up, love," He jested, tapping his forefinger to his chin and then at her, "I think the title of 'Queen' suits you well," Mar grinned at his words.

"And I'm sure a throne compliments your ass nicely," She laughed back as he disappeared from his relaxed position against the counter with the rushing sound of wings.

Less than an hour after Lucifer had left, the Kitchen door creaked open. The shuffling of feet and loud slam of the door made Mar jump up from her reclining position on her bed and trot to the kitchen. Jack stood with a duffle bag, similar to her own, slung over his shoulder, clad in dark jeans and a stained blue t-shirt. She noticed the bruising along his other arm not holding the bag and the dried blood, still behind his ear—whether it was his or not she couldn't tell.

"Hey," She spoke softly as he returned the greeting, pulling her lightly into a side hug, "How'd everything go?" She more or less knew the answer but their phone call had been short and she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Alright," Jack disappeared into his room for a moment before appearing again, duffle bag free, "Everything go ok here?"

"Fine, Still alive," Mar jested slightly with a smile to which her nodded.

"And your friend?" He added with a disdainful tone.

"Gone," He nodded again.

"Wasn't quite the devil you thought he was," Mar laughed internally at this. She knew what he had meant and he was Lucifer, she knew that, but in a way the statement rang true. He wasn't quite the devil people seemed to think he was.

"Well," Mar began but stopped short as she fumbled for words and sighed, "God, I don't know how to even begin to tell you this." Stress began to find its way into every inch of her, leaving her rigid and her head beginning to throb.

"Tell me what," His weight pressed on the balls of his feet as he leaned forward, inquiring with crossed arms.

"Alright," Mar began again, "I guess long story short, I am leaving tonight," His expression remained unchanged, "With him," She added after a moment.

"You're leaving with a stranger you found in a warehouse?" His tone was nearly mocking her but a certain rage boiled beneath it.

"No, it's complicated," Mar sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose, "He is who he says he is." Silence passed between them as he watched her, arms remaining crossed and Mar's stomach turned, "Alright, this may seem odd but it's relevant so bear with me."

"Ok," He breathed out with what seemed to her like annoyance as he took a seat on the couch.

"Angels, as you know I guess, are real. They are somewhat similar to us but they don't have the whole, dating, getting married thing," Mar's words were haphazardly strung together as he attempted to explain, "However, they have, what I guess you would call, mates. They bond like soulmates, quite literally, and very rarely they can have human mates. A sign of this 'bond' is that the human can see the angel's wings,"

"Right," He drew out the word with a glare as if she was insane.

"I saw his wings," Mar spoke with emotion that seemed to drive it home to Jack that she was in fact serious. It was then that his entire demeanor changed, becoming rigid and taking on an air like he was someone else entirely, "God, I know it sounds crazy, and I'm really sorry. I don't want you freaking out but I thought you deserved an explanation."

"You thought I-," Jack stood, cutting himself off, though, Mar wasn't sure if he had intended to say anything else to begin with. She saw the anger still threatening to boil over as his jaw tightened but he remained silent. Mar waited. She waited for his to explode, but he only turned to her with true panic in his eyes before hurrying off to his room.

A certain uneasiness still sat in Mar's chest but she couldn't help but smile on occasion as she packed. She tried to hurry things along as she stuffed what she needed into her worn duffle bag and scrounged together what weapons she had lying around. She lied back on her bed next to the bag with a sigh, stretching her arms above her head but a loud set of knocks at her door brought her to her feat. Snapping it open her eyes fell on her father, standing just as rigid as before but with a calmer expression over his features. He smiled shortly at her, extending a mug of coffee. Mar returned the smile, taking it gladly as she gestured for him to come in. He simply shook his head, remaining where he stood.

"I don't understand Mar," He began, "But I know I can't stop you and I'm glad you stuck around to at least tell me," She was surprised by this, offering up a tender smile in gratitude.

"I still don't want to go into details because I really don't want to worry you but I promise I'll be alright. Thank you." He nodded, retreating back down the hall rather quickly before she returned to her bed, shutting the door behind her. The uneasiness settled as she sighed, allowing a wave of relief to wash over her. Taking a lingering gulp from the mug, the coffee was slightly sweet as it washed down her throat. Mar glanced up, noting a forgotten machete lying on the table in the corner. She picked it up, rubbing it white handle in her hand as she turned to put it with the others but as she did the room began to lose focus. Soon, the bed, the table, and everything else in the room seemed to move like it was a photograph being shaken by an angry toddler. The movement made its way into her head, as she became dizzy, trying desperately to keep her balance but it became too much. A set of heavy footsteps down the hall echoed in her ears just before her legs gave out, her head hitting the ground with a thud hear the foot of her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter is a bit dark and deals with abusive situations**

A throbbing in her head pulled Mar awake, though, her eyes remained shut and heavy as her consciousness returned slowly. A nausea in her stomach was painfully evident but as she moved her hands to rub the drowsiness from her face, they didn't budge. A panic set in and she pulled again, realizing both hands were taught behind her back, and her eyes flung open, the cold gray room snapping into focus. Mar's stomach twisted into a knot as she hastily scanned the room trying to figure out where the hell she was and how the hell she got there. Her eyes came to settle on a pile of pillows in the corner, the book she had been reading thrown to the side where she'd left it and she soon realized the familiarity within the concrete walls—her basement. Mar let out a deep and exhausted groan as she looked around again, sniffing and blinking tightly. Mar's eyes danced over the red paint on the walls. A myriad of spray painted symbols covered the place as if whoever put them there copied everything they'd read in lore. And in an instant she knew. She knew they weren't there to keep her in but to keep something else out and her heart dropped into her stomach. It was if someone had turned on an old camera, projecting it on the walls in a sepa filter inside her head, as the memory of her room spinning and blacking near the foot of her bed out played repeatedly. 'Fuck' she thought 'fuck'. Mar pushed herself forward with mild force but the chair she was in didn't budge and the duct tape on her hands just pulled uncomfortably on her skin. A loud clang of a door was followed by quick footsteps, as Mar snapped her head up to the basement entrance, only to see her father, clad in jeans and a clean white shirt, saunter into the room.

"What the fuck," A sudden anger and disgust sounded in Mar's voice as Jack looked up at her, slightly surprised to find her awake. He only surveyed her as she sat there, his expression fading to one of sadness that only pissed Mar off more. She pulled against her restraints again, only making the legs of the chair screech across the floor about a centimeter. "You drugged me?"

"Mar, listen to me. It's for your own good," His featured remained somber as he gazed at her, slowly trying to explain.

"What is?" She questioned with a venom trickling throughout her tone, "Why am I tied up in the basement?"

"You're corrupted," He responded simply, earning a furrowed brow from Mar.

"I'm what?" Her anger lessened as a confusion took hold. Jack didn't explain any further. He didn't even say another word before walking back upstairs, leaving her tied in the center of the basement. Mar groaned again, briefly considering calling after him but her thoughts were sidetracked. Her mind quickly turned to Lucifer. Was he still outside the diner? Fuck, how long has she even been down there? It could have been a couple hours or a couple days. She had no way of knowing. Part of her considered praying but something inside her told her the damn sigils on the wall wouldn't let him hear her. The footsteps sounded again and Mar's eyes found themselves latched once more the the door. Jack carried in a large bag and,retrieving something from it, threw it down near the threshold. He walked over to her and Mar opened her mouth to speak but stopped as water was splashed over her face.

"I'm not possessed," Mar spat out a bit of holy water indignantly.

"You should've hoped you were. That way we could get rid of it." Jack's sad expression had apparently seeped into his voice.

"Get rid of what? What the fuck is wrong?" Mar's impatience grew as she furrowed her brow again, speckled with water droplets.

"What's wrong?" Jack half screamed half growled at her, as his face became red, the calmness of before recklessly abandoned. She was a bit taken aback as she stared at him, standing not even a foot from her. "You bonded with the Devil! You have sold your soul! Your are evil Mar, evil!" Tears fell from his eyes but his harsh tone remained and a sharp emotional dagger struck her.

"I'm not evil," She nearly pleaded with him, her voice growing compassionate and soft, "It's difficult to explain. I know you think of things a certain way but I promise you He isn't what you think he is. Neither am I and I sure as hell haven't sold my soul." He searched her face as his tears kept falling down his cheeks. Jack didn't speak or even really move for a few minutes but eventually he wiped his eyes and moved back to his bag.

"It's gonna be ok, Mar. I'm gonna make it ok," He attempted to sound reassuring but Mar found her eyes locked on the silver blade he plucked from the bag.

"What the hell is that for?" Mar asked but she feared that she knew as her mouth grew dry and her fists tightened in the restraints.

"Penance," He simply responded and his tears, now a steady stream, began to act as fuel to her now boiling cocktail of fear and anger.

"My mistake, I didn't realize you were born in 1600s boston," Mar attempted to sound firm but she couldn't help but push herself tensely to the back of the chair, the rough wood scratching at any exposed skin it touched.

Mar glanced over at the cuts rising up both arms and inhaled sharply at the sting. Every breath was staggered and her throat raw. She couldn't help but think that if the duct tape did come off it would take her skin with it. 'Thank God the basement is warm,' She thought as the third bucket of holy water dripped from her hair.

"How are you," She hadn't even notice Jack walk in and Mar merely glared at him as he loomed over her.

"Come to make my ears bleed with your latin?" She spat as he simply forced a closed lipped smile and lifted a cup to her.

"Drink," Mar didn't break her glare, ignoring the water, "I don't want you dehydrated."

"Sorry, you don't want me thirsty but your fine with drenching me, tying me in a basement, and cutting my arms?" Maybe it was sarcasm instead of water that was dripping from her hair.

"I love you. This is for your good that doesn't mean you need to die of thirst." She told herself it was to get him to leave but she gulped the water down.

"So, tell me, if I've sold my soul how does drenching me in water help?" Mar raised her eyebrow at him as her jaw clenched. Jack returned her mockery was a sad look, pinching the bridge of his nose, before disappearing as his footsteps echoed up the stairs.

Mar wasn't entirely sure but by the gnawing her stomach she guessed about five days had passed. Five days, drenched and hungry as fuck. Her shoulders were tense and shifted in the chair. Mar stopped, cockering her head at the chair leg wobbled. She moved again. It moved again. For the first time since she woke up down there she smiled just as Jack strode in with a clang of the basement door.

"Dad," Her voice sounded hoarse and dry, "I know it seems you plan on starving me but could I have some water." That somber expression he seemed to always wear was plastered on his face and he nodded before retrieving a glass of water. With a swift kick, the chair leg broke and Mar toppled over backwards. Jack stepped forward instinctively and Mar heaved both feet upwards and into his chest, knocking his breath out as he fell to the ground. She pulled with everything she had, twisting her wrists to break her hands free and scrambled to her feet just as he had. Reaching for the chair she connected it with his face, another leg popping off as it collided with his collar bone. He wasn't getting back up after that. Mar breathed heavily, trying to ignore the cramp in her side as she checked to make sure Jack still had a pulse. Pleased, with the steady beat she made her way up the stair, only stopping to grab her already packed bags, before making a beeline to the car. Her mind spun and seemed like it was filled with tv static as she pulled out of the drive way, her heart still pounding out of her chest.


	14. Chapter 14

The static remained, swirling in her thoughts, as she drove. Her head throbbed dully and her jacket was cast aside because the sleeves kept snagging on the sliced flesh of her arms. Mar wasn't sleepy, her eyes wide and somewhat focused, but an internal exhaustion was set deep within her chest. From time to time she became painfully aware of the sting of her arms, the ache in her temples, or a simple detail in the car, breaking from the haze she had found herself in. For a moment she half expected to pull under a neon sign or the diner, or a backwoods cabin in georgia, but as the yard of partially worked on and probably forgotten cars came into view she was pulled back into the reality of the situation. The car rumbled to a stop and parked—strangely enough she couldn't recall moving her hand to take the keys out or her foot to let off the gas—and Mar found herself at its door, duffle in hand and an expression that matched her mind. She knocked with new conviction but no one answered. Waiting a moment, she knocked again. A shuffling sound came from inside before a muffled and pissed off voice followed it.

"What the hell do you wan- Oh," Mar was met by a scruffy older man whose brow slightly furrowed as he saw her, "Well damn kid, what the hell did you get into now?" His tone carried with it a bit of humor but it seemed to fade as his eyes flickered over Mar's exposed arms.

"Hey Bobby," She managed to say, rubbing her face before attempting a slight smile. He simply turned to walk back into the house, leaving the door ajar.

"You gonna come in or not ya idjit," Mar hurried inside, tossing her bag on the ground with a thud. The familiar musty scent met her nose as a slight smile made its way onto her face, despite her still aching bones. Her head turned to look at the white-ish kitchen and the labeled phones across the wall before she followed Bobby into his study, sitting awkwardly in a fold-out chair on the opposite side of his desk. He must have been researching a case for someone due to the myriad of lore books and items sprawled out in front of him.

"It's a long story, Bobby," Mar sighed out as she noticed his inquisitive glare.

"Who's hell did you walk through?" He attempted to maintain his former humor but a softness was evident behind his words.

"My own I suppose," May pinched the bridge of her nose again, briefly darting her eyes about the room before returning them to his face.

"It's gonna be alright kid," Bobby moved to stand behind her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly before making his way to the kitchen, kicking over a discarded beer bottle in the process.

In hindsight it was probably the lack of sleep that had Mar running outside into the yard of cars that night and at the time she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing anyway. Lucifer kept infiltrating the stirring of her thoughts and she couldn't help but wonder about him. It wasn't her fault, she knew that, but the fact that she had no idea where he was kept pulling painfully at her brain. Perhaps, it was this that had her hurrying out under the hazy yellow glow of the lights outside the garage.

"Luce!" She began yelling, loud enough to empty her heart but still reserved so that hopefully Bobby would remain sleeping, "Lucifer!"

"You called," His low voice sounded from behind her and she sighed turning to face him but his expression was cold, stiff, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"What the hell happened?" Mar questioned, her tone brittle.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, love." His face was still without emotion and it did nothing short of confusing her. She smiled at him, utterly relieved as she stepped forward to grab his arm. Her fingers ran through his flesh and it dissipated, only to reappear in solid form once she pulled away.

"You aren't actually here?" It was more of a realization than a question as a surprised expression took hold of her features.

"There are cracks in the cage. I can project myself to those whom I have a connection with." His last few words dripped with sheer vimum as a deep horror overtook her. Did he just say the cage?

"You're back in the cage," Mar nearly choked on her words as she searched his face for some sort of pain, some terror, something at all, but it was unchanging.

"Why should you care? You abandoned me, warded yourself against me." Only his tone changed now, becoming angry and bitter. Mar was simply taken aback by his words.

"No, Luce. I didn't. Not gonna fly away, remember? I had my bags packed but I woke up tied to a chair in my basement with sigils covering the walls." She tried to soften her voice but in the moment she felt the rope still around her wrists, " I love you. I wasn't just gonna up and fuck off." She tried to hold onto a sympathy for him. It would have looked that way to him she supposed but a fervent defensive nature took hold. He simply looked at her, his eyes searching for something in her face, before his expression finally softened.

"How the hell did you end up back in the cage?"

"It doesn't matter now," He began seeming almost sorrowful, "Don't come down here." He added, causing Mar's stomach to turn.

"What do you mean don't come down there. I'm not gonna let you rot in a cage. I've spent my own time doing a bit of that this week and it isn't exactly a disneyland experience."

"Mar," He reminded her now of the morning after he told her about his wings, his words soft, simple to her as she woke up in a sleepy haze, "Don't come down here. Don't try to save me. The whole fucking world is out for the devil's head and I don't need the little shits after you." Mar saw the plea in his eyes and reluctantly nodded her head. Her hand reached for him again but pulled back, remembering he was simply a projection.

"I'm not gonna say goodbye. I'd say 'see ya in hell' but I think that might defeat the purpose." He smiled at her, not his usual mischievous smirk but something more tender as she set a devilish glare on her own face. Nodding his head at her, the form evaporated, leaving Mar alone, eyes glossy in the light.

Mar had always been fond of research, luckily, given that her next few weeks at Bobby's were full of it. She spent her time combing through the lore books or the internet. On occasion, she even picked up the phone to offer up her serves as the FBI. It was familiar, spending her days like this, as she had done many times over the years with Bobby. She was always grateful for his open door and he was grateful—not that he would admit it—for her research skills and ability to create something more than just a heated up can of beans. Apparently Sam and Dean were on their way over in a few days and She decided it was about time she was up and out of there. They were practically brothers to her and she adored them but something in her told her it was time she hit the road. Mar had begun to miss the hum of the asphalt and as much fun as research was, that bug to hunt always got her in the end. Packing up and saying her goodbyes she zipped out of the driveway, AC/Dc cranked up (something she knew Dean would have surely approved of), as her engine growled, off to God knows where.


	15. AN

A/N: The next few chapters are gonna be a bit different. I'll probably update them two at a time and they'll be more like chapter 10. It'll be kind of like episode type things cause I need to show a lapse in time. Luci will return eventually I promise!


	16. Chapter 15

The past four months seemed to be a blur of shitty music and shitty bars, mingled here and there with milk run hunts and whoever's bed she woke up in. Some nights she had forgotten all together and others Mar was sure had something to do with poorly timed jokes and a headache she woke up with—Tequila probably was a bad choice in hindsight. The sun reflected off of a sign, halfway blinding her, as she pulled in front of the suburban house. Cop cars and various civilians were scattered in front of the caution-taped home and a few beer bottled rattled in the floorboards as Mar parked the car. Taking the time to smooth out her pantsuit, Mar strode up to the officer near the door- badge in hand. The man (quite young and wiry) merely nodded at her before lifting the yellow tape. The house was fit for a nuclear family, complete with color coded family pictures on the walls—except for the fact that, face down, in the living room was a dead middle aged women.

"Feds?" The gruff voice broke her concentration on the women and Mar looked up at the older Sherif, starring inquiringly at her.

"Agent connors," She quickly flipped open her fake fbi badge and tucked it back away in her jacket, "So this is the second death, agent…"

"Gill," He finished, touching his thumb to his nose for a moment, "Yes, Second in the past three days, Different ages and families but both... um," He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, "Peculiar." Mar's eyes fell to the pool of blood near the women and the sharp objects scattered in the liquid—nails.

"Mind if I take a moment to look around," Agent Gill nodded at her question, stepping back a bit.

"Be my guest." With that he walked off and took up a conversation with another officer across the room. Mar surveyed the women for a second but, with another glance at the others, stepped around the corner and down the hallway. She peried in every draw and ran her hand along the undersides of the tables and counters. The whole situation screamed 'witch.' As she finally made her way back to the kitchen, her hand ran across something underneath a bar stool—rough and circular. Tugging, it came loose and low and behold, a hex bag. Sighing, Mar placed it in her jacket and retreated out the door, quickly glancing at the small crowd that had gathered. Mar stopped, as something in her head told her to look again.

Her eyes fell to a tall, dark women, halfway hidden behind another. She was mumbling something under her breath and froze when Mar did. Something about her seemed off and apparently she thought the same as she turned on her heals and quickly made her way out the back of the crowd. Mar followed suit, trailing a safe distance behind before she watched the women walk into a similar house a few blocks down the street, closing the door behind her. Mar snuck up to the side window and strained her neck to peer in. Whoever the woman was she seemed anxious, pacing and fidgeting constantly but Mar's eyes widened as the women began to gather a collection of jars from a shelf and empty them into a bowl near an open book. 'Fuck, that's the witch' Mar thought as she felt for the gun in her waistband. Turning the knob, she shoved on the door and it gave way a bit too easily, causing her to stumble slightly but Mar quickly raised the gun at the witch, stepping forward carefully. The woman was caught off guard as she finished her words, her eyes widening just as Mar stepped close. She let out a worried noise just as Mar blocked her path from the bowl. A sudden rush overcame her, like cool air and the woman's eyes widened further, partially at the spell now enveloping Mar and partially at the gun's barrel, nearly pressed to her forehead.

"What, you were weren't a fan of your neighbors?" Mar geared but the witch only raised her hands in surrender.

"It wasn't me," She paused a moment, glancing at the gun then at Mar, "Please put it down. I'm trying to figure this out too."

"Oh, you're a hunter?" Mar kept the gun trained closely on her forehead.

"Well, no, but when another witch is killing people a few feet from my house, I tend to notice." Something in her tone made Mar smirk as she finally tucked her gun back into her waist band and stepped back slightly, giving the women some space. She looked at her a bit more carefully this time, noticing her slightly tangled hair that stopped just before her shoulders and her almost hazel eyes like the moment cream begins to cloud in coffee.

"So what, you're just a suburban witch?" Mar eventually questioned, her tone still taking on a sense of skepticism.

"Something like that," She replies, "Names, Angie by the way," She added. Mar simply nodded at her before glancing about the room. The house seemed clean and relatively tasteful. The walls were relatively bare in the dining room but something along the fridge caught her eye. Under the calendar taped to the fridge was a magnet—one like those drawings a child makes only to have their school sell them to their parents on mugs and t-shirts. A laugh began to draw up from Mar's chest.

"You're squatting here?" She chuckled, to which Angie returned a smile.

"Guilty," Angie gestures almost playfully and a smile pulled again at Mar's lips. Scoffing, Mar looked about the room again before bringing her eyes back to the women.

"Alight, well just stay out of my way," Mar's face returned to her stone glare she wore before. Angy lifted her brow a bit in contempt but her expression faded into a worrisome look as her eyes followed Mar out the door.

Mar sighed as she turned the corner, walking back to her motel. A small brown bag was hoisted up in one arm from the gas station down the road filled with beer and a few random snacks that had caught her eye. The hairs on her arm stood up as someone let out a muffled cry. An older woman was pinned against the wall only a few feet from her by a man, clad in a ripped ski mask, that wielded a knife. Mar immediately ran up to him, one hand lightly feeling for her gun and the other held out defensively.

"Hey!" She succeeded in catching his attention as the knife was now pointed at her instead of the women, "We can all just calm down and..," Mar took another step forward but the man lunged forward, lodging the knife into Mar's stomach. A searing pain shot through her and on instinct she ripped it out of herself. The older women had since ran but the Man was frozen, eyes seemingly wide behind the mask. The knife, still coated in blood clanged to the ground but the pain dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared. She looked down at the bloodied rip in her shirt and the man took the opportunity to run, taking up the knife with him. Pulling at the fabric, Mar craned her neck to examine the wound but only found smooth skin where it should have been. What the Fuck? Her mind quickly flashed back to witch's house and the rush of air that had come over her. She hadn't really noticed it much then but it dawned on her now. A spell had hit her and now a sense of worry washed over her.

The edge of the motel mirror had rusted, honestly though, that was probably the least worrisome thing on the walls in that room. Mar stood in front of the mirror, eyes running over her own features and her black hair, falling just past her shoulders. Her hand ran along her chest, stopping to pull a chain tucked away beneath her shirt. The chain was simplistic and cheap but her fingers danced fondly across the ring it held, smooth and beautiful. She traced the enochian engravings and sighed, sliding it back beneath the thin t-shirt she had changed into. Stepping from the bathroom, she made her way to the duffle tossed on the bed and retrieved a thin, silver handled knife before slicing it across her forearm. Mar hissed at the pain but watched as the wound closed itself up, leaving behind only a thin layer of blood where the knife had been.


	17. Chapter 16

After the door refused to open, Mar begrudgingly knocked on the warm surface. She shuffled her feet as she waited for the witch to answer. The door swung open as Angie stood, hair now pulled up into a loose ponytail and a soft smile on her face.

"Come on in," Her voice was airier than before and Mar followed into the house, her expression neutral as usual. Angie moved quickly back into the dining room where she had a few books and jars scattered near the others from earlier in the day.

"When I was here earlier you were doing some type of spell, um, I was wondering what exactly that was meant to do," Mar spoke slowly but the witch turned quickly to face her, setting down the jar in her hand.

"Why did something happen?" She drew out her question and tried to seem uninterested, though, a bit of worry peeked through her tone. Mar sighed at her coyness and stepped forward, quickly plucking her knife from her side and dragging the blade across her arm like she had before.

"Ya, I noticed something a bit odd," Mar stated, annoyed as they both watch the cut heal in a matter of moments. Angie clicked her tongue and seemed to mutter something under her breath before occupying herself with her jars again.

"I've been, ugh, working on perfecting some new spells. You walked in front of one for," She paused like she was trying to remember, "immortality, not like forever immortality but, you know, a little bit."

"A little bit?" Mar sounded exasperated but Angie nodded, "How long?"

"A day…maybe."

"maybe?"

"Yes." She was reading something from one of the books now as Mar pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, "Look," Angie suddenly began, "You'll be fine and there are worse spells than being invincible for a day, ok? I've been trying a tracking spell but," she teetered a jar on the table, "It's not working for shit so where are you with the victims?" Mar was silent a moment trying to digest the information and the question directed at her.

"I've been a bit preoccupied," She finally responded, quirking an eyebrow at Angie's smile.

"Well then we could use each other couldn't we?" She proposed, to which Mar snorted.

"Team up?" Angie nodded, "Fuck it, why not? I left my laptop back in the motel room. Do you happen to have one around here." Angie gave her a an odd look.

"Of course, It's in the room," stretching her body strangely, she pointed around the corner, "there."

"Alright," Mar began, leaning back in the chair and scrolling slowly on the laptop, "They seem to be different in every aspect except a restaurant somewhere in town." She looked up but Angie had apparently disappeared from her previous position next to her. Mar yelled her name and Angie poked her head around the corner.

"I heard you, calm your pretty little head." Mar scowled at her, closing the computer and pulling her discarded jacket over her arms as she stood. She had closed most of the distance between her and the door before she thought again and stopped.

"Are you coming," A shuffling of feet followed her words as Angie hurried out of the back room, grabbing at jars from her shelf and stuffing them into a purple shoulder bag. Mar smirked at her as she finally made her way to the door and offered a grin down at Mar. Shaking her head, Mar walked out onto the porch and they both made quick work of the couple blocks to town.

"OK, so do you even know any other witches in the town or possible motives," Mar cocked her head at the women walking next to her on the sidewalk.

"Nope," Angie rustled in her bag a second, "But, whoever it is seems simple enough. Coughing up nails isn't exactly a top-noche spell," She laughed but as Mar opened her mouth to respond a loud screeching noise caught their attention. Snapping her eyes up, Mar briefly saw the speeding car as is bumped up onto the sidewalk and collided with her body. For a moment, lying on the warm concrete, she thought if she breathed it would be blood and not air from what were surly several broken ribs and ruptured organs. Breathe, breathe,breathe. Air, thank God. The ache faded and Mar pulled herself slowly back to her feet. The driver's face wasn't visible as he was unconscious on the steering wheel and anyone who saw the incident was frantic. With a quick glance to Angie's shocked face, Mar hurried down the street, pulling Angie by a tight grip on her wrist. As the crowd disappeared from both sight and hearing she allowed herself to stop, pacing both hands firmly on Angie's shoulders.

"I'm fairly certain you fucked up that spell," She breathed out, receiving a conceding nod from Angie, who was apparently less concerned as she continued walking to the restaurant.

"Hi, can I help you," chirped the waitress as they both entered through the doors. She walked a bit closer to them, "Can I get you lovely ladies a seat?" There was something in her smile that reminded Mar of someone she used to know. She briefly checked the name tag. 'Kate' not 'Gracie'.

"No, ma'am, we're investigating a series of deaths in the town," Mar held out her badge once more, "We need to ask a few questions, if you wouldn't mind." Mar gave her best 'professional smile' despite the worried look that crept onto the waitress's face.

"Yes," she stuttered, "Of course, most of our staff are in the back. Follow me." Passing the mostly empty tables, all three of them pushed through the back doors and into the kitchen, bustling compared to the dining area. Eyes immediately fell to them as the chef made his way up to them, a gloved hand extended for a handshake.

"Jeremy,Can I help you," His wide, charming smile faltered a bit as his eyes caught Kate's worried look from behind them, "You're here for Tracy and Hannah," he finally questioned. With another glance at Kate, he gestured for both Mar and Angie to follow him out of kitchen. "Listen, I cared about them both. I loved them both and I don't know how this happened." Mar's eyes caught a golden band around his finger.

"You're married?" He looked confused for a moment but nodded.

"Yes, Kate and I-" He stopped as if he would say something else but never did, instead opting to rub the back of his neck. It was then that Angie's foot snagged on a chair and tumbled to the ground, a jar rolling out briefly before she stuffed it back into her bag, collecting herself. Mar's eyes were trained on Kate, however, whose face fell as she watched the jar. At Mar's glare she ran and Mar gave chaise. She was fast, weaving her way down the street and between the building' alleys but eventually Mar was within a few feet of her.

"Freeze," Mar's gun was trained on the back of her head as she halted in her tracks, turning to face her with a shit eating grin. Unexpectedly, she walked toward Mar, stopping only to retrieve something from the bag on her side.

"Oh, do you have a gift for me," Mar jested but before another word could leave either of their mouths, Kate had drawn and emptied her gun into Mar's chest. This sensation wasn't unfamiliar and Mar was currently stuck between hating witches with every fiber of her being and being really damn glad they existed. Kate's eyes widened when Mar didn't fall.

"Look, I know it's the thought that counts but I sure as hell hope you kept the receipt." The next shot zipped by Mar's ear but succeeded in hitting Kate square in the forehead. Spinning around Mar saw Angie, gun drawn directly behind her, Her bag still swaying on her hip from sprinting.

"You could hang around, you know," Angie offered from her recline position on the motel wall. Mar smiled at her but shook her head as she shoved the last bit of her belongings into the duffle bag, slinging it over her shoulder with a grunt.

"I've got things to do," she eventually responded.

"Things, things," Angie playfully pondered flicking her hand in the air with each word, " Like what chasing down monsters."

"Yes," Angie rolled her arms. Mar moved to walk out the open door but Angie blocked her path earning a genuine smile from Mar, "Look, I'll tell you what, you need anything, you give me a call and I'll be here but yes, I've got a job to do." Somewhat content with this, She moved her arms, allowing Mar to move to her car, hand running along it's body before she popped the trunk.


	18. Chapter 17

The road's hum was like talking to a friend and Mar couldn't deny that she loved the life even with its horrors. The late nights, the lore, the monsters, she would take it all over a desk job without a second thought but with no new cases, a silent phone, and a few extra bottles rattling in her floorboards, it began to wear on her. Mar kept one hand on the wheel as she switched the radio stationed with the other. It was no use. Whichever song played seemed to turn to the same static in her head. With a loud sigh, she turned it off and flittered her fingers on the wheel. A gas station sign came into view as she sighed again. 'Alright, gas and coffee would probably be a good idea.' Her eyelids felt a bit heavy but she simply rubbed her face and shook her head. 'No, coffee and on to the next town.' Switching lanes (a bit too late) Mar swung into the gas station and parked near the door. It was mid-day but the clouds made it seem like dusk, adding the same kind of haze mixed with the passing headlights. There was a cashier and maybe three other people but Mar honestly took very little notice, heading straight for the coffee in the back corner. Popping the lid onto the cup, Mar grabbed a bag of cookies before glancing over the aisle again.

"Everybody freeze," Mar stopped in her tracks as the yell sounded. 'Shit, I didn't even look around.' Before her thoughts continued she looked up to see a masked man with a pistol pointed directly at the cashier's head. Mar put her things on the ground and slowly walked out from behind the aisle.

"Hey," She tried to keep her tone calm but it was loud enough to get the man's attention.

"I said don't move," there was a franticness in his voice that, when mixed with the fidgeting of his unpreoccupied hand, made Mar very nervous. What was it that Dean says, "Demons I get. People are crazy." His voice echoed in her mind and She had to agree. The man made some sort of strangled noise before turning the gun on her.

"Hey," Mat began again, "It's alright," She raised one hand in a sign of surrender but the other was crooked behind her back. She kept her eyes trained on him, trying not to linger on the gun in his hand as she stretched her finger to the handle of her own.

"No! No," Before the second 'No' came out of his mouth he had squeezed the trigger, causing a loud gunshot to echo. Mar thought she heard someone scream from behind her as a pressure built in her chest. Her hand let go of the handle as she looked down at her bloodstained—or staining—shirt. Perhaps it was her own scream. The corners of her eyes clouded black as a searing pain ripped through her. The chill of the tile floor rushed to the back of her head as Mar fell, gasping. The bus quickly flashed before her eyes as she gasped again. Blood. The man may have shouted another order but the black was continuing to spread, filling up her ears and her sight, dulling every nerve but the ache in her chest. Blood, pain, nothing.

Light. That was her first thought, but it wasn't like sunlight. It was dimmer, redder, fire cutting through the dark like a haze through her eyelids. Mar's head throbbed as she groaned, opening her eyes fully. A dim ceiling. 'Fuck'. She groaned again as she sat up. 'Where am I?' It looked like some sort of hallway with arches of grimy stone every few feet. 'A subway maybe.' Her eyes trailed along the blacked concrete till they met the large pair of doors at the hallway's end. The doors stood out from the stone, made of what looked like thick wood that nearly reached the ceiling. A shrill sound echoed through the hall. "Ahh," Mar cringed at the noise, rubbing her hand down her face before attempting to stand. With one hand on the wall, she steadied herself as another scream, quieter and seemingly farther away, sounded. Mar took a step toward the doors but stopped with a glance up and down. "Probably not the best idea," She whispered, running her fingers along her waistband till they reached her gun. At least it was still there.

The hallway seemed to go on forever with a few twists and turns here and there. Mar stopped, looking around the nearly identical stone passageway, 'Maybe I should've left breadcrumbs.' She couldn't help but laugh a little, looking back the way she came before noticing the door to her left. Deciding, on what she supposed was a whim, Mar drew her gun and slowly entered the room. The architecture was that of the hallways, the same stone of layered blood and dirt washed and layered repeatedly. It was darker but nearly as narrow and the walls were lined with thick chains clanging together. 'Wait what the fuck.' The chains were jerking toward her as if being violently pulled in Mar's direction and the claiming was only but what sounded like heavy breathing. Mar quietly shut the door behind her, keeping a tight grip on her gun as the other absentmindedly ran its fingers over the ring hung around her neck. Pulling it off her neck, she slipped it off its chain and onto her finger, squeezing tightly on her gun. The chains continued to pull toward her but not by some invisible force. On each chain was a large hound, ebony with glowing blood like eyes. With every jerk and clang of the chain, a sort of hazy blue fire floated around them as if they were from a different plane entirely. They gnashed their teeth as large as daggers. Mar's eyes widened but she stayed put, looking over the hellhounds with a feeling similar to wonder. Something brushed against her leg and every hair on her body stood on end. A small hound was brushing against her torn jeans, eyes the same blood red and the blue fire dripping from its fur. It seemed to notice her gaze and looked up at her, showing the lighter fur around its left eye and letting out a tiny bark. 'It's kind of cute, given that it isn't trying to eat me.' She kept glaring at it curiously, cautiously lowing her ringed hand toward the animal. "Hello." The word was slowly drawn out as the hound rubbed itself, more cat-like than dog, against her hand. Mar laughed at its puppy-like attitude, withdrawing her hand and returning to the hallway.

"Hey!" Two black-eyed demons shouted at her from down the hall.

"Shit," Mar tuned to run but another demon had blocked her path. The lone demon ran up to her with a familiar mocking grin, striking her hard before she kneed them in the stomach and fired a salt ladened bullet into its skull. The others had caught up too quickly and added a few more, striking her again till blood leaked out her mouth when she coughed. The now five demons. Dragged her down the hallway as Mar tried to get her footing. She nearly stood a time or two but just as she got her proper footing to pull back against them she was thrown to the floor. Mar didn't look up at first, focusing on her breathing and watching as the blood from her mouth onto the concrete-floored room beyond the large doors.

"Sir, we found her in the hallway," One of the demons from behind her put on a 'professional voice' though it still shook with what Mar guessed was fear. Mar looked up to see the dark-suited man on an elevated throne who spoke in a smooth Scottish accent.

"Well boys, what do we have here."


	19. Chapter 18

"Are you going to say something or is lumbering over me like an idiot just your kind of thing?" Crowley smiled, a bit amused, down at Mar, who—despite the chains suspending her arms and the half-dried blood slightly screwing her vision—was glaring up him. Mar twisted her wrists a bit in the chains grimacing slightly at the pain. 'Shit, they're already rubbing raw.'

"Just trying to figure out what's so special about you, love. My boys found you cuddling with my hellhounds." He scratched at his stubbled chin still looking curiously down at her blank expression. Crowley raised his eyebrow at her as she let out a soft laugh.

"Well, I was shot in the chest, woke up here. I wasn't sure where I was but," Mar moved her head back and forth in lieu of gesturing, "Kind of got an idea now. Died,hell, not such a mystery."

"Now you," He pointed at her, grinning and moving back from the wall she was tethered to, "You remind me of a squirrel I know. When you die and your twisted little soul is sent down here, you don't simply appear in the main hall. So, yes, a mystery indeed." Mar found him taxing but had to admit that he carried a certain charm with him.

"If you're waiting for me to tell you, I've got bad news for you. I have no fucking idea." Mar rolled her neck to stretch the stiff muscles as Crowley thought over her words. The strangeness of ending up near the throne room hadn't dawned on her, given that she was a bit preoccupied with hell in general. The hellhounds, Crowley, it was all pretty odd.

"Well love, for your sake, I hope that's true," His accent dripped from every word and he smirked at her in, what she assumed, was supposed to be a threatening way. Mar simply followed his steps with a dead eyed glare, her eyes lingering for a moment on the dungeon's heavy door as it slammed shut. 'Well shit.'

Nearly every one of Mar's muscles was stiff and sore and breathing didn't come easy. Her chest was tight and with each breath the half-healed wound in her side sent a shock of pain through her. "Ahh," she let out a groan as she pulled herself back to more of a sitting position, relaxing her head against the cold stone wall as the light clang of the chains echoed throughout the room. Mar mentally traced the wound on her side, grimacing a little as she remembered Crowley's torture sesion from a few days ago.

"You're quite handy with a knife. You should teach me sometime," Mar had bit out, as he simply placed the still blood covered knife back on the tray across the room.

"Alright meat sack- food," A demon had shuffled into the room, snapping her out of her thoughts. He was a skinny man who glared down out her with snarky annoyance. Mar had grown to hate the run-of-the-muck demons much more over the past few weeks. They were even worse than Crowley's little 'sessions,' always trying to act as if they were high ranking and terrifying. He set it down at Mar's feet, who only returned a glare.

"No thank you?" Mar didn't respond and He backhanded her across the face, causing a loud 'pop' to echo through the room. "You know, I could let you out at any-time," The demon maintained his grating tone of voice as he dangled a group of keys just inches from Mar's face. The keys caught her attention.

"What, you think taunting me is gonna score you marks with the king?" Mar was taunting him now, adding in a scoff, "You're nothing to him but expendable." Judging by the look on his face, it was working. He stepped forward to probably hit her again but Mar kicked him as hard as she could in the gut. The demon stumbled back with a loud grunt and dropped the keys, which Mar quickly slid next to her. He had luckily stumbled into the table and was taking a moment to collect himself as Mar bent over, retrieving the keys in her teeth and transferring them to her hand. The demon had finally gotten to his feet and his eyes darkened, glaring at her in anger. Shit, the Key wouldn't go in the lock. He rolled his neck before stepping toward her. 'And...Got it,' Mar's hand's dropped from the shackles just as the skinny demon neared her.

"Not so fast," It smeared, pinning her hard against the dungeon wall. Mar took one look into its black eyes way too close to her face and jerked her head forward, sinking her teeth hard into its neck. Adrenaline seemed to fuel an animal instinct in her as she latched on, finally pulling back with his throat still in her teeth. He let out a gargled noise as he fell to the ground. Mar spit the blood from her mouth, coughing as it ran down her chin. The demon was sprawled out on the dungeon's floor, in what was a mostly red mess. Mar's thoughts were spinning as she grimmised at the demon's sight, rubbing her hand in fleeting discussed over her stained chin. Her head spun and she stumbled back a bit, using the wall near the door to steady herself till the room stopped moving. Mar wiped at her face again before making her way slowly out of the door, hand running along the stone. Judging by the hallways she had been drug down, the dungeon was a great deal farther down than the throne room but Mar knew she probably shouldn't make her way up there. Maybe it was how deep in the earth she felt, the haze of dirty red-yellow lights, or the blood drying on her teeth, but Mar suddenly felt like she was being buried alive. She started running down the halls, turning arbitrary as her heart pounded in her ears. Mar's breathing became heavy and she stopped to catch her breath as her ears popped. Her eyes caught the large doors at the end of the hallway. They were just smaller than the ones to the throne room but much less ornate, instead looking as if they were made of thick black driftwood. Mar traced her hand along the back of her waistband, sighing as her fingers didn't make contact with a gun. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before making her way to the doors. They creaked way too loudly but she squeezed through and cushioned them as they closed so they wouldn't echoe. The room was significantly larger than any of the others she had seen, how much larger she wasn't sure, because the room's edges seem to fade into a black abyss. In the center was an iron cage, held by thick chains attached to the top. Mar squinted at the cage, trying to see inside its bars only illuminated by a ring of fire surrounding them. With a flicker of a flame she saw a tall blonde figure with its back to her, standing in the cage's far corner.

"Luce?"

It was a moment of silence, as they simply looked at each other through the bars.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded genuinely confused and was holding on to the cage's bars. Mar didn't respond but walked closer to the cage. Lucifer's expression changed from surprise to worry as the fire illuminated her face, "What happened to you?"

"Oh, this-this isn't my blood," Mar spoke quietly, tracing her thumb over the dried blood on her face. Her eyes ran over the thick iron bars of the cage, flickering between them and Luce's face. Despite the situation she couldn't help but smile up at him, "It's really good to see you Luce."

"It's good to see you too, love," His somber expression broke a little with a small grin, "But still Mar, what are you doing here," The grin disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Well unfortunately this isn't a rescue mission," She attempted to lighten the mood, "I was shot in the chest and I woke up in the hallways of Hell," Mar explained bluntly, "I'm not sure why and apparently the 'orderlies' here aren't sure either." He peered at her for a while, rubbing his lip with his forefinger on his lips as he thought.

"It's because of me."

"You did this?" Mar's forehead creased, looking through the firelight in confusion.

"Not directly no. Our bond-my grace I suppose-it brought you here." Mar looked down at the stained floor, pinching the bridge of her nose, "But now that you're here, you need to leave." A sudden anger started burning in Mar's chest at his words.

"Luce, I'm not just going to leave you here."

"That may not be your blood," He pointed to the crimson on her chin, "But that is. It isn't safe for you here," She looked down to see the blood from her side leaking through her shirt. 'The running must have made is bleed again,' Mar thought to herself. His tone was cold and it hurt more than the wound.

"Against my better judgement, I actually did what you asked. I haven't tried to get you out of this literal hell hole, but I'm here now. I died, I've been tortured, and I'll be damned if you think I'm just gonna up and go without you." Her tone was bitter but she spoke with passion. The fire reflected in his eyes as he looked at Mar—who was glaring back at him. A distant sound of running caught their attention as both snapped their heads up to the door.

"This is the last place I want to be but it is not worth you. Leave," Lucifer attempted to make his words sound firm but Mar only locked her jaw and didn't move.

"And how do you suggest I do that," Mar was still angry, gesturing sarcastically about the room as she spoke as so key him into the absurdity of escaping. Lucifer began pacing around the cage, eyes down with a finger still over his lips.

"The ring I gave you, do you still have it." Mar only raised her hand to show him she was wearing it, the dark metal reflecting a reddish glare, "You can use it to leave."

"How?" She raised her eyebrow, her thumb running over the ring on her finger.

"I gave it to you because we had planned to come here and knowing you, well I didn't think you would give up your life of hunting so easily. It is engraved with enochian magic. Hell is like a different dimension not location so It enables you to leave here just as you should be able to see other creatures usually hidden from the human eye." She continued to trace the metal band, taking notice of the engraved symbols.

"So I'm what, supposed to 'Wizard of Oz' my way out of here?" Her tone still carried a remnant of bitterness but it wasn't anger that kept her cemented to the floor before the cage, that she knew. The echoing sound of heavy footsteps grew louder and Lucifer locked his eyes with hers.

"You focus on where you want to be. It may seem strange but it's similar to angelic travel."

"That seems strange too but alright. Luce," Mar broke her sentence, sounding softer but still firm as the fire reflected in her eyes, "Being locked up in a dungeon won't do either of us good but don't think for a fucking second that I'm not getting you out of here." He nodded and the large wooden doors began shaking loudly, the footsteps halted and now trying to enter. Mar locked her jaw and closed her eyes, thinking of the street outside of the bunker. She tried to focus on the trees and the pavement as the sound of the demons banging on the door pounding in her ears. Her brain felt like static as the shuffling and clanging faded into silence.


	20. Chapter 19

"Hi, boys," Mar smiled down from the top of the bunker's staircase with two pairs of eyes looking up at her in surprise as the door swung shut behind her. Her jeans were ripped and darker in sections from a mix of blood and dirt and her grey shirt was torn and matted to her skin.

"Hey," Sam spoke first as she walked down to them.

"Hey, sammy," they embraced with a familiar awkwardness given their height difference.

"What the hell happened to you," Dean had walked up next to Sam and a grin still spread on his face as he asked Mar, who placed her hands on either side of his shoulders.

"That, is a long ass story," Chuckling a little, she finally pulled him into a welcomed hug, "I was wondering if I could stay here a little while," Mar stilled smiled at them but was a little hesitant in her speech.

"Course' Mar, you're always welcome," Sam took his seat back at the war room table, stretching his arms up as he spoke, "How's Jack?"

"Don't know," Mar felt her chest tighten, "Not exactly in contact with him anymore, like I said, long story," She rubbed the back of her neck as she gauged their curious expressions, before her eyes landed on Dean's. He looked at her for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Welp," He clapped his hands together, "I think we got some burritos left in the kitchen if you're hungry." That was always the thing about Dean, she never seemed to need to speak. Sam had always been easier to talk to but her and Dean almost shared a common wavelength and she loved him for it.

"Thanks, I'm actually gonna jump in the shower real quick cause," Mar looked down at herself, pulling at the hem of her shirt to examine it. The fabric tightened around her newly open wound in her side and she winced, "I honestly don't know what blood is mine and what isn't." Sam chuckled and they both smiled slightly at her as she walked passed them, "Hey rain check on those burritos though," Mar yelled behind her as she continued walking, before turning the corner to the bathroom.

Mar padded her way down the hallway and into the library in one of Dean's old shirts and a pair of shorts she had accidently left last time she was in the bunker. Both boys were engrossed in research but her eye caught the large board in between them. Mar stepped closer to look at the spiderweb of red string from picture to picture as she squeezed the water out of her hair with a towel.

"Well, since you two are aging detectives slipping into madness, what is going on?" She quirked an eyebrow at them, continuing to dry her hair.

"There's been an increase in activity, cold spots, storms-"

"We've got a mess of black eyed bastards stirring up trouble," Dean cut Sam off, pairing up at her from his reclined position at the edge of the table.

"Oh, great," Mar's tone was sarcastic and she sighed, taking a seat by Sam. 'God, again with the fucking demons,' she thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Mar looked around the room, leaning back in her chair as her eyes scanned over the books that lined the shelfs. The library was her favorite room of the bunker with a seemingly endless supply of lore from decades of collecting. A slight grin spread itself across her face. "How can I help?" Sam looked up from his laptop with a matching grin and slid her a book from across the table.

"If you two nerds wanna get a room just let me know," Mar turned with a glare at Dean who wore a cocky smile. She couldn't help but laugh a little. He raised his beer toward her but Mar had opened the dusty book Sam had given her, relaxing in her chair again as she read.

Hours later, Sam still sat in the library, scrolling through website after website of lore and Dean had regained his seat to clean a gun or two.

"Are you guys serious," Mar called as she walked back into the room from the kitchen, "You guys have one freezer-burnt burrito, a bag of beef jerky with three pieces, and half a jar of expired peanut butter." Mar's voice was slightly annoyed but there was a bit of humor behind it.

"We're running a little low," Dean looked up but continued to clean the gun in his hand.

"Alright," Mar raised and dropped a hand with the word, "I'll make a run cause this is, well this is ridiculous and I need some fresh air anyway."

"Thanks," Sam smiled politely at her as she walked toward the staircase, pulling her hair into a rough ponytail.

"Don't forget the pie," Dean's slurred yell caused her to laugh but she glared back at him in fake annoyance.

"I won't forget the pie Dean."

Lucifer hit the cage with such force that the sound of the bars echoed loudly through the room. His glowing red eyes watched as his bloodied knuckles sealed to clean skin through the hazy black. The large wooden doors rumbled open, causing his head to snap up, jaw set. Crowley, clad in his black suit, strode through the doors with his hands in his pockets, stopping just before the ring of fire without a word. Lucifer looked away seemingly uninterested as he rolled his neck. Crowley cleared his throat as Lucifer walked to the bars in front of him.

"Ah Crowley, come for a little fireside chat?" He pressed his palms together, tapping his fingertips together as his expression twisted into a devilish grin. Crowley ran his eyes across the cage, his eyes focusing on the bars rather than Lucifer.

"How's my dog?" He looked into his eyes now and Lucifer kept his grin plastered on his face, "You see, I had myself a new pet and she's bloody disappeared,"Crowley paused again, gesturing periodically with a single hand, " It's a shame, I was just beginning to like her." Lucifer could almost feel the blood boiling beneath his skin.

"Crowley, Crowley, Crowley," Lucifer's voice bounced and he ran his hand along the cage's bars, watching his fingers rather than Crowley, "Can you blame her." Lucifer shrugged overdramatically as he mocked him, cocking his head as his smile returned. Crowley's demons had informed him that Mar had run into the depths of his 'palace' and he had half a mind to try and find her when he came down there but he was momentarily satisfied with the opportunity to taunt Lucifer. He hadn't seen her. He hadn't seen any sign of her and if he was honest he wasn't sure he cared. As Lucifer turned to walked to the back of the cage, he turned as well, returning his freed hand to the pocket of his coat, before making his way without another word out of the room. His sudden exit caught Lucifer a bit by surprise but he had to admit he was somewhat relieved.

"Lucifer," The voice sounded just as the door slammed shut and Lucifer froze, his back turned away from anyone. Slowly, he turned around, only to find the voice's owner inside the cage with him, a shorter brown haired man with a matching beard who looked up at him with what seemed like compassion. Lucifer's previous stiff expression returned as he stared down at the man, a hand still lightly holding one of the bars.

"Oh look, daddy's home," His tone was cold and lacked every bit of playfulness that usually laced his words.

"I need your help," Chuck was cautious as he spoke but he leaned into his words, like he was simply waiting for compliance.

"You need my-" Lucifer laughed, bitterly and a bit disbelieving, waving his hand at Chuck, "You leave, abandon me, and now 'surprise, I need your help'"

"Son, there is a rogue group of demons, much stronger than any of the ones here and the Winchester's are on their trail."

"So, this is about your favorite plaid wearing apes, why don't you smite them yourself if you're so concerned," Lucifer seemed childish now, sneering down at the man who sighed in frustration.

"I don't interfere," Chuck raised his hands in false surrender and Lucifer scoffed. He turned away from Chuck again, placing both hands tightly around the metal bars. His nostrils flared when he heard Chuck sigh 'kids' but before he could finish a mumbled 'screw you' a hand was on his shoulder as the dim haze of the cage was pulled like taffy, becoming clear as it was replaced with the lamp-lit glow of the bunker's war room.


	21. Chapter 20

The multiple plastic bags hung off of Mar's arms as she walked to the bunker's door. There was no doubt that they would leave ringed indents but she'd be damned if she was gonna make two trips. She managed the door with a combination of a heavily lifted hand and an awkward kick and now lumbered down the staircase. Sam and Dean weren't anywhere to be seen and she couldn't here anyone so Mar simply dumped the bags in the kitchen.

"Guys I'm back," Mar yelled, setting the last bag on the ground, "And I got your pie." She sighed and futility rubbed at the marks on her arms. Sam turned the corner slowly into the kitchen. Mar was about to make some remark on something else she bought but the solemn and concerned expression on Sam's face stopped her in her tracks, "What's going on Sam?" He looked at her a second, rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for what to say.

"So, we had a few,um, people stop by while you were out," Mar simply quirked an eyebrow at him, hoping to coax a more complete explanation from him. He gestured with his hand to follow him and led her hesitantly into the war room. Dean stood, rigged with his arms crossed near the entrance and next to him stood a much shorter, brown haired man in a red hoodie. With a confused expression, Mar's eyes continued past them to the blonde haired Man, glaring angrily at the two of them. Her heart dropped into her stomach—Lucifer. Mar's eyes widened and locked with his, both of them shocked and silent. Her gaze was broken as Dean quickly made his way to her side.

"What's, ugh, what's going on," Mar stuttered her words out, blinking hard before looking at Dean.

"Mar, this is Chuck—God," He introduced the smaller man to her, the last word lingering off his tongue like he had reminded himself of the title.

"Chuck," The man corrected, extending a hand to Mar. She took it, mumbling a quiet 'nice to meet you.' God, the God? Her stomach turned and her mind couldn't settle on a single thought. Mar's eyes kept darting nervously to Lucifer, who—every time she looked—seemed to have never broken his stare, "So, I need to get going, um, things to do," The casualty by which Chuck spoke surprised her. 'Almighty' was certainly not the first adjective she would have jumped to in order to describe him.

"Right,um, whatever you need Chuck," Same compiled from behind her. Dean, scowled back at him, clearly not pleased with whatever had been discussed before she got there and Chuck's sudden decision to leave. Sam had apparently stepped closer to her but Mar didn't notice until she heard his voice near her ear, " The case we've been working on, apparently it's bigger than we thought and Chuck brought Lucifer here from the cage to help." Chuck gave a general and awkward nod to the three of them before disappearing in the next blink of an eye. At that, Dean stepped forward toward Lucifer.

"Now I don't like this anymore than you but I swear on my car, if you do anything, I will stab you in the face," Dean stood in an intimidating stance and Lucifer scowled right back at him.

"Dean," Mar lightly grabbed one of his arms and he slowly turned toward her, "I'm not entirely sure what the hell has just happened but how about I take him back to one of the guest rooms and you can cool down." He rubbed his face and nodded slightly in agreement. With a gesture of her head, Mar began walking out of the room with Lucifer on her heels.

"Mar," Sam made a feeble attempt at a caution.

"I'll be fine," She continued out of the room and down the halls, hardly even echnologing Lucifer's presence, instead focusing on her steps until they were both inside a room at the end of the hall. The door shut behind them and they stared at each other, taking a moment to breath from the whirlwind of—well whatever the hell had happened—before they simultaneously pulled the other into a tight embrace. Lucifer's arms, snaked around her waist, holding her tight and mar pulled him down to her, her smile resting in the crook of his neck. After a few second, and a nervous laugh on Mar's part, they pulled away from each other, still close together with a hand lingering on the other.

"I don't even know what to say. I'm really glad to see you, Luce," Mar beamed up at him, still a little surprised at the situation.

"Should have known you were tangled up with the Winchesters," He jested before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She laughed, pressing her lips to his. Lucifer's arms made their way back around her waist as he deepened the kiss, hungrily. A loud fist on the door made them break apart.

"Mar, you alright in there?" Sam's voice sounded concerned.

"Fine, Sam," She yelled back, "Luce, I'm gonna go out there and see what's going on with this case. They seem pretty tense and," Mar gestured to herself and to him, "This, well I'd rather Dean not shoot someone right now." Lucifer nodded and Mar pressed a final quick kiss to his lips before meeting Sam in the hallway.

"Shit," Mar pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked over their 'Detective's Wall,' "So the signes weren't just demons, they were angels too?"

"Chuck said that there is a new group of angels who's grace's were twisted. They've teamed up with a few rogue demons." Sam explained from his leaning position against the wall next to her.

"So, what demons with angel juice," Dean questioned, "Great." He through a hand in the air.

"We're gonna need more help," Sam pointed out. Mar sighed but nodded in agreement, "You should call Cas," Dean nodded in agreement too and slipped his phone from his pocket.

"I've got a friend who can help us out. I'm not sure if she's out on a case but I can give her a call." Mar stepped from the room, pulling her phone out of its place in her back pocket. Mar cleared her throat as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kris's voice sounded from the other line.

"Hey Kris" Mar smiled at the sound of her friends voice.

"Mar? What the hell I heard you were dead," Kris sounded angry and confused and Mar's smile faded.

"Ya, I didn't know you had heard. I was, it um, it didn't take," She attempted the joke but a laugh was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck Mar," Mar swallowed. That was only the second time she had ever heard Kris curse and the reality of her anger dawned on her.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I should of called. There is, well there's a lot that's happened and we're in some major shit now. I'm at the bunker with Sam and Dean and Luce is you think you could come up. I'd love to see you and fill you in and we could all really use your help." Mar's words spilled out of her and she waited with her breath held for Kris to respond.

"Alright, fine," Kris finally answered after a moment, receiving a relieved sigh from Mar.

"Thank you, I love you," Mar said happily with the relief evident in her tone.

"You're welcome, I love you too." By the time Mar had hung up and made it back to the Library, Cas had already appeared and was in some quiet conversation with Dean. With a quick hello to him, Mar told them that Kris would be there in a few days and a minor weight lifted off all of their chests.

"So what are we supposed to do? We can't go into something like this guns blazing." Mar reasoned from her seat at the kitchen table.

"I agree with Mar," Car stated stoically, "A calculated plan is our best option." Mar snickered a little at his formality.

"I say we surprise the fuckers. I mean, three salty hunters and two angels," Dean leaned in over the table as he talked to Mar. Cas and Sam had entered into their own conversation across the kitchen.

"Look, I'm not saying we can't do it. We'll kick their asses but I do think we should be smart about this." Dean gave a conceding wave of his hand as he leaned back but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Cas.

"Sam, I'm perfectly capable," He was clearly upset at something she hadn't heard Sam say and the way he stood reminded Mar of way Lucifer stood when his wings were stretched out, like his power filled the room.

"Cas I didn't mean anything by it," Sam apologized but Cas's expression didn't soften.

"Geeze, just put your wings away. We'll figure something out," Mar laughed out the words but Cas's face turned to pure shock as he turned away from Sam, his full attention and gaze on Mar.

"You can see my wings?" Cas still wore his shocked expression as he asked his question and Sam and Dean kept darting their gaze between the two.

"No Cas, it was just a joke, cause of the way you're standing," Mar tried to awkwardly reason but Cas persisted.

"Why would you assume my wings were out because of how I stand?" He tilted his head the way he often did when he was confused.

"What's so important about the wings Cas she said it was a joke," Dean was apparently confused at the way Cas was acting.

"The only people able to see an angels' wings is their soulmate."

"You're Cas's soulmate," Dean was caught up in it now, turning with shock at Mar.

"No, guys I can't see his wings," Mar's tone showed her frustration, " He was just standing the way Lucifer does when his wings-" She tried to cover the last of her sentence with a mumbled noise as she realized what she had said. A groan left her and he covered her face with her hand as all three of them looked at her in silence.

"You can see Lucifer's wings?" Cas mirrored his previous question with the same tone of voice, receiving another groan from Mar.

"Ya, I can," She said slowly. After a moment of silence and confused glares she decided that keeping any part of it a secret wasn't of any use anymore, "This isn't the first time we've met either. I met him almost a year ago, back at Jack's. I didn't know who he was at first but I found out about the whole soulmates thing." It was simultaneously relieving and terrifying as she spoke.

"So what you're bunk buddies with the Devil now?" Dean bit out. Before Mar could respond Cas stepped forward.

"A bond between an angel and their soulmate is the strongest bond there is. Every angel has a mate." He was speaking more to Dean than to the rest of us.

"Even if they are fallen?" Sam added as he walked closer to everyone.

"Apparently," Mar answered which only caused Dean to scowl.

"But the Devil? The freaking Devil!" Dean was standing now and Mar felt her chest tighten, "No wonder Jack kicked you out." That was the last straw. Mar had been calm, she understood that he could be angry at this but her blood was starting to boil.

"Every angel has a mate. I'm his. It's predestined or some shit but I love him and I won't apologize to you for that," She was yelling now, trying desperately to keep the tears held back, "I'm not suddenly a different person because of this and frankly we have bigger things on our plate. Jack didn't throw me out. He drugged me and locked me in the fucking basement." With that, she walked out of the kitchen, wiping the few tears that had escaped down her cheek.


	22. Chapter 21

Mar shifted in her bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She guessed she had probably fell asleep around three in the morning. She groaned as she turned over, snuggling closer to Lucifer, who laid beside her. Her face buried in his chest and she smiled against his shirt.

"Morning," He laughed, letting his hand rub down her back. For awhile she just laid there, partially because of the early morning sluggishness that—at the moment seemed ingrained in her bones—and because she was still trying to believe that she was there with Lucifer. Eventually, Mar shifted in the warm covers and sat up, rubbing her face and groaning. Lucifer followed suit, wrapping his arms around her from behind and peppering kisses along her already marked neck from the night before.

"Kris is coming tomorrow," Mar sighed and scrunched her face, "And I doubt Dean will even look at me today." She smiled as he kissed just under her ear but her fight with Dean kept creeping into her head. Mar slid to the edge of the bed, before standing and stretching. She pulled a Led Zeppelin t-shirt over her head and slipped on a pair of ripped jeans before reaching down and pulling on her boots.

"Awe, let the monkeys wait," He complained with a whining tone that made Mar laugh as she zipped the last boot.

"Be nice," Mar received a devilish expression as Lucifer leaned back against the

Headboard, resting his hands behind his head. She grabbed a blue flannel that was sprawled out across the corner chair and made her way to Lucifer's side of the bed, placing a chaste kiss to his chilled lips, "This situation is pretty shitty but I'm really glad we're here," Mar smiled as Lucifer drew her down into another kiss and mermering an 'agreed' against her lips, "I'm gonna go get some coffee and kick this angel-demon shit in the ass," She stated with a sort of fake haughtiness, as she pulled away from him. Mar heard Lucifer groan as she walked out of the door and headed for the kitchen.

Steam pillowed from the coffee as she poured it into her mug. Mar hummed as the warm liquid passed between her lips. She heard Dean's mocking voice inside her head laughing as he joked about her and the coffee needing 'to get a room' but he had hardly looked at her since she walked into the kitchen and was standing a little too close to Cas, engrossed in some unknown conversation. Mar wiped her hand over a clear space on the counter and hopped up onto it, taking a sip from her mug. Sam stalked into the kitchen, pausing under the doorway as everyone looked at him for a second before returning to their business. Mar took another sip, noting with an unheard laugh that his head hardly cleared the doorway.

"Hey," Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Hey Sammy," Mar smiled lightly. He stood rather silently, switching between gulps of his coffee and small glances at Dean and Cas and Mar.

"It'll be ok, you know," He spoke quietly and Mar looked up from her mug.

"What'll be ok?" She suspected what he meant but she hadn't been expecting sympathy from him.

"You and Dean. It'll pass and you two will move on."

"Sam, why are you even talking to me. Dean is royally pissed but you're standing here drinking coffee," Mar furrowed her brow at him in genuine confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about this but I get it. You can't control the way you feel and I," He paused a moment, growing quieter, "I know how it feels to have Dean angry at you like this." Mar looked at him with mutual empathy. Sighing, she took another sip of her coffee, noting the liquid as it went down her throat.

"Thanks Sammy," He placed a hand briefly on her thigh in reassurance before making his way across the kitchen and disappearing around the corner. Mar jumped down from the counter, downing the rest of her coffee and placing it in the sink with a 'clunk.'

"Alright, guys," She began, walking closer to Dean and Cas who had reached a lul in their conversation, "I was thinking about the case and since they are probably held up in that wearhouse we talked about last night I think we should split up."

"Split up?" Castiel inquired.

"Ya, we're up against demons but we've also got those hybrid shits. If I know anything about angels, they are arrogant," Cas gave her a disapproving look, "Most of them Cas not you," She clarified, "I don't think they'd be on equal terms, which means they probably would be in different sections of the wearhouse. If we split up, a few badass hunters on the demons, a few angels on the rest," Mar put her hands palms up as if for them to piece together the rest. Cas starred a moment in thought.

"That could possibly work," Cas decided. Mar and Dean made brief eye contact. His expression was cold and distant and it made her heart ache for a moment. Clearing her throat, she nodded and quickly left the room.

Later that night Mar strode down the hallway and into the library. She had made a habit of reading the various books on lore whenever she was staying at the bunker. As she turned the corner a figure caught her eye. Dean sat on the stair leading down to the next room with his back turned to her. Mar turned around to leave but stopped after a few steps. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, turning around and walking quickly over to him before she could change her mind. He looked up from the floor and shifted as Mar sat next to him.

"We need to talk," Her stomach fluttered with nerves and her eyes kept darting between him and the floor.

"What's to talk about," Dean still wasn't looking at her and tone was cold.

"Dean look," She shifted toward him and he reluctantly looked up at her, "I know you're mad," He scoffed at her, "Alright, I know you're really fucking pissed off at me and I understand but your gonna have to get over it. You have to because," Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but Mar swallowed and refused, attempting to compose herself, "Because I can't lose you. Not over this and not over anything." A single tear escaped down her cheek and Dean stared at her in silence. Groaning, he rubbed his neck and stood up, walking off without a word. Mar's heart dropped into her stomach and she could feel her throat aching as she held back further tears. She lowered her head but squeezed her eyes shut as she ran her hand over her face. The sound of heavy footsteps returned and Mar snapped her eyes up to Dean who was walking back from the kitchen with two beers. Sitting down, he handed one to her. Mar smiled in relief and clinked her beer to his, taking a long gulp. She sighed again, this time in relief and laid her head on Dean's shoulder who wrapped one arm around her while taking another swig of her beer with the other.

Kris arrived early the following morning with a loud knocking on the Bunker door. Mar answered the door with a genuine smile.

"Hey Kris," Kris was lugging a large backpack around her back and swung her arms around Mar.

"Hi, Mar," Kris beamed, releasing her to brush a hand over her dark hair.

"Thank you so much for coming," Kris rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Ya, ya, you've still got a lot of explaining to do," Kris extended a finger at Mar who nodded concedenly.

"How about we go say hi to the boys and fill you in," Mar suggested and Kris nodded as they both moved to the stairs. Turning to face Kris she continued, "Then I'll grab the whiskey and we can talk."

"Oh, ok," Kris laughed, following Mar the rest of the way down the stairs. Introductions were quick and Kris seemed to take a liking to Cas. They explained the ins and outs of the case for over thirty minutes but Kris followed along well, digesting the information and questioning the plans set in place. Everyone's eyes snapped up to the doorway as Lucifer strode in with a haughty smile.

"Luci," Kris grinned up at him and wasted no time in pulling him into a tight hug.

"Kris," He acknowledged as she finally let go of him. His signature grin spread across his face as Sam, Dean, and Cas looked on in shock.

"They've, uh, met before," Mar explained, leaning closer to the table.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet ya'll," She drew out the word 'finally' whilst glaring at Mar who rolled her eyes with a smile, "And it's always great to see you," She turned to Lucifer who gave a sort of theatrical bow.

"Alright, Alright," Mar walked over to the cabinet, and retrieved two glasses, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the counter as she strode back, "Well come on," She motioned to Kris, "We've got a lot to catch up," she informed the others, holding up the whiskey bottle and handing the glasses to Kris. Mar led the way out of the kitchen, stopping very briefly to squeeze Lucifer's hand and she was sure Dean had rolled his eyes behind her. Kris followed her down the hallways and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them and taking a seat on her bed—the sheets strone out halfway on the bed and halfway cascading down to the floor. Mar poured a small amount of whiskey in one of the glasses, handing it to Kris, and poured almost double in her own glass before setting the bottle aside.

"It's really good to see you Kris," Mar brought the glass to her lips and Kris smiled.

"It's really good to see you too," They embraced again briefly and settled in more comfortable on the bed.

"Look Kris," she took another sip, "I know I should've called, it's just been a real shit storm lately."

"Alright," Kris leaned back against the headboard, sipping her own drink, "tell me." Mar sighed and looked at Kris's waiting expression.

"Well, soon after you left Jack showed back up. He found out about me and Luce and well," She rubbed the back of her neck and sat her glass down, "Next thing I know I'm tied up in my own basement. He thought I was possessed or something but I got out and made my way to Bobby's only to find that Lucifer was locked up in the cage still. I traveled around for a while, going wherever there was cases until I was shot."

"So you were shot?" Kris sat up and cut her off with the question.

"Ya, straight through the chest," Mar ran her hand over where the once gaping wound was hallowed in her chest, "It was some stupid gas station robbery but I died and I woke up in hell," Mar's voice was somber, matching kris's concerned expression.

"You went to hell?" Kris asked with trepidation.

"Ya, I woke up in some creepy fucking hallway and soon I found myself locked up again, in their dungeon," She lifted the hem of her shirt, showing the thick scared line from Crowley's knife skills, "I eventually got out of there to and I just kept running and running until I stumbled into the cage room where Lucifer was."

"You saw him there," Mar nodded and Kris sat further up.

"He was locked in a cage there. I wanted to get him out, I did but I had no idea where to begin. He told me to leave and I almost didn't," She swallowed and the returned her glass to her lips, recalling the haze of the fire around the metal bars.

"How did you get out of hell, I mean it's hell," Kris's eyes widened and she leaned back again, retrieving her glass from its resting place on the table beside the bed. Mar pulled the chain from around her neck and placed it in Kris's hand.

"That," She pointed at the ring as Kris ran her finger along its engravings, "It's engraved with enochian magic and it somehow reacts to my bond. I can see creatures like hellhounds and travel between hell and here." Kris was still examining it without a word.

"So you're what, immortal now?" She looked up at Mar, handing her back the necklace.

"What?" The question took her off guard and she put the necklace back around her neck, tucking it inside her shirt where it belonged.

"You died but you're able to come back," Mar hadn't really given much thought to it. She furrowed her brow as she pondered the question.

"I mean, I don't know. To some degree I suppose, but I'm sure there's some crazy shit that would kill me. Honestly, I really don't want to find out," She forced out a slight laugh.

"I've got another question," Kris stated, sipping the last of her whiskey.

"Alright, shoot."

"Is that a hickey," A crimson color creeped into her cheeks and she grinned, trying in vain to follow Kris's gaze on her collar.

"Maybe," Mar laughed and Kris lurched forward pulling the collar of her shirt back to fully expose the bruise, "You should see him."

"You're disgusting."

"You know you love me."

"Ya I do," Kris agreed and Mar pulled her into another hug.


	23. Chapter 22

Mar grabbed the pistol from under her pillow and tucked it in her waistband before making her way down the hall and into the war room where Sam was packing a duffel bag.

"Hey, can you hand me that," Sam pointed to the shelf behind her to the flask of holy water. She handed it to him and stood next to him, helping pack away a few of the other items on the table. There was a palpable tension in the room, not just between them but within the entire bunker. With the hunt approaching everyone had been a little on edge, a little more irritable. Mar notice Sam stiffen as he looked over the bag, his eyes lingering unnecessarily. She didn't say anything but Mar rested a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly, causing him to turn to her and give a slight smile.

"There you are," Kris had walked up behind them and extended a similar flask to Mar.

"Thanks," Mar placed it in the inside pocket of her jacket with a thin silver dagger already nestled there. Kris looked between them and jerked her head to the side so that Mar followed her, retreating their steps into the hallway.

"How are you feeling about this?" Kris looked down at her as she spoke in what was almost a whisper.

"I don't know," Mar pinched the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat, returning her eyes to kris's, "I really don't know but We've all dealt with our fair share of shit. This may be new but we'll still kick it in the ass." The confidence in her voice increased with every word but Mar wasn't sure how much truth was in her words, "Come on," she continued after a moment, "I think Sam's done with the bag I'll put it in the car." Kris offered a small smile and followed her back to the table.

The ride was long and, at Dean's insistence, they drove through the night. Mar,Kris, and Lucifer had followed in a separate car behind Sam, Dean, and Cas. Kris had driven a majority of the way but for last few hours Mar got behind the wheel while Kris slept, spread across the back seat. Lucifer had taken the passenger seat, his window cracked slightly, allowing the night's breaze to roll in.

"I've got a question for you," Mar glanced over at Lucifer, before returning her eyes to the dimly lit street. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "After all of this is over, what are you going to do. I mean, assuming we both get out of here." Lucifer listened, on elbow resting next to the window, his hand by his mouth with a finger lightly meandering about his lips.

"I think one point in time we mentioned something about taking back hell," He smiled and Mar glanced back at Kris who was breathing heavily.

"That's still what you want?" It wasn't quite a question or a statement. It somehow lingered between the two. Lucifer moved his hand from his lips and gestured outwardly, palm up.

"Well, if you think a throne would still compliment my ass." Mar laughed, smiling at him with a certain light heartedness that had been absent over the last few days. She thought back to that morning in her kitchen, about a year ago now, when she had said those words. It had felt so different then. Apparently, a lot can happen in a year. Mar squeezed the wheel slightly and returned her eyes to him.

"Ya, besides I think a crown would bring out my eyes."

The Impala pulled to the side of the road, the ground dipping down so that it was partially hidden under the trees. Mar pulled in behind them, putting the car in park and sighing. Only two street lights were about, one of which had blown, so she could hardly make out the large deteriorating building a few hundred feet from them. She glanced over at Lucifer and then back to Kris who had just now shaken sleep's lingering hold. Kris gave a small, reassuring smile, her face half shadowed by the moon's light infiltrating through the car's window. The crisp air outside woke Mar up a bit as she made her way to the back of her car, tucking her gun in her waistband and grasping her angel blade. Sam, was retrieving his weapons from the Impala's trunk as Dean and Cas said something she couldn't hear beside the car. They all started down the road, staying to the side so they were in the shadows. They closed in, the warehouse coming clearly into view.

"Alright," Dean looked at the group, his eyes stopping at Mar as he flipped his angel blade, "Let's gank this bitch."

"Wait," Cas had stiffened, his back to everyone as he examined the building.

Mar looked back at Lucifer who was slightly rigid, "They have warded the building, Lucifer and I can't enter." Mar and Dean groaned.

"We need to split up," Sam chimed in, "Me and Mar can enter in the left side and Dean and Kris can go through the other. If we go in quietly we could disable the warding before they realize we're there."

"Alright," Mar agreed, fixing her grip on her blade. Dean looked around for a moment and nodded.

"Goodluck," Kris looked at Sam and Mar, making her way beside Dean.

"Goodluck to you too," Mar responded. Sam nodded to Dean in some unspoken reassurance and stalked to the side of the building. Mar glanced quickly back to Lucifer who had worry in his eyes and smiled before following Sam through the back entrance. The hazy yellow light that illuminated the room was surprisingly bright and Mar's eyes fell to the sigils lining the walls. A wall in the back hid the other portion of the room. They both carefully glided to the far part of the room, stopping to drag a line through each sigil as they went. Mar's eyes jerked to the opening in the back of the room as a black eyed figure walked out, not noticing them at first. He glanced up, locking eyes with Mar, his mouth twisting into an ugly grin. He stepped forward but Sam had walked up the side of the wall and plunged his demon blade into his side. The demon groaned and fell to the floor, a pool of dark blood forming around him. The sound had alerted the others and the opening became a sort of flood gate. Three had come through and met Sam's blade by the time they both pushed through to the other side. At least twenty were scattered about the room. A few had rose to their feet at the commotion and rushed them. Two came at Mar and she stabbed one through the chest with her angel blade. The other landed a blow to her head and the dull ache radiated outward, making her ears ring. The demon swung again but she dodged them, pushing the blade through the soft tissue under their chin. She looked up at Sam who was pushing a demon from his dagger, blood trickling down his forehead and blurring his eyesight. Mar continued to push forward through the masses a fiery energy burning in her chest as they continued to fall.

Mar made her way down a flight of cement steps with Sam right behind her opening into a large industrial room. Seven large figures stood to the side, they gave of a frightening air and were glaring at Dean with muddled red eyes. Mar's heart dropped into her stomach. The creature to the from of the group had Kris tightly in his grasp, an angel blade fixed to her throat. Mar and Sam ran, the concrete echoing under their feet, to stand beside Dean. Mar glared at them, her jaw set as an intense anger filled her. The lights glinted off of the blade, catching Mar's attention with each movement.

"Did you clear them," Mar asked Dean under her breath, turning her intensity momentarily to him. He nodded and her heart lifted a bit. The creature who held Kris moved his head as if he was going to speak but stopped, the words still in his throat, as the lights started to flicker. Mar turned around, watching as Cas and Lucifer walked up behind them. Their eyes widened when they saw Lucifer. Cas stopped beside them but Lucifer positioned himself in front of them, lifting his hand to snap. The other six turned to run but the one who stood in front, stepped forward, plunging the blade into Kris's throat.

*Snap*

The creatures vanished with half uttered screams and smoke but Mar hadn't noticed. Her eyes were locked in horror at Kris's lifeless body. She ran, falling to the ground beside Kris, hardly noticing as the concrete ripped at her knees. The blood was already seeping into the concrete, tattooing the ground with crimson horror. Mar felt as if her blood was boiling as the room spun around her, like someone had reached into her chest,squeezed, and twisted. She opened her mouth as if to sob but no sound came out. Her throat ached with the unuttered cry as tears trickled down her cheek. Mar moved her right hand, leaving her angel blade discarded on the ground, to Kris's back. She touched her slightly, apprehensively, as if she was checking for something unknown to her. Every sound and chill now drained from the room, replaced with tears and the sticky coating of blood on her hands.


	24. Chapter 23

Mar's eyes glared at her own in the mirror, their green somehow duller than usual. Her short black hair was skewed and upturned in various places, portions of it matted to her cheek from tears. There was a thin layer of dried blood along the side of her chin. She wasn't sure how it got there but it didn't surprise her in the least. Most of the time, after hunts, mar would simply jump in the shower, washing away the blood and guts of her kills, with what was always a small amount of her own blood. She walked closer to the mirror, her face becoming framed by the rusting edges, and turned the water on in the sink. She placed her hands in the warm stream before lathering them with the bar of soap on the counter. She rubbed and rubbed until a plethora of bubbles formed around her skin but as the water washed them away the dried blood was still there. It crusted the edges of her fingers and various parts of her hands and forearms. Mar grabbed the soap again, rubbing it violently on her skin before washing it off. The blood remained. She tried again, rubbing as if she was trying to wash waway something beneath her skin. The blood began to peel away but a soft tint remained, the blood along the edges of her nails refusing to leave. A scream threatened to escape her mouth but came out in the form of a sob. Lucifer had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. All she could see was Kris, her lifeless body coated in blood, the blood she couldn't wash from her hands. Mar pulled her arms in, clutching Lucifer's tightly, the soap and water seeping slightly through her shirt. She leaned back against him as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks and a small scream managed to escape. He guided her down to the cold tile of the floor, holding her still as she collapsed.

The flames flickered as they always had, beautifuly, freely, with destruction in their light. Mar had always loved fire, until it grew into normalcy, with burnt graves and too much collateral damage. Now, now the flames grew into something different entirely, like they stole all of the hope within her, as they danced to the same flames within her heart. Her face had fallen and she was watching the funeral pyre slowly burn. Lucifer was standing beside her, but slightly behind, one hand wrapped around her waist in support but she barely noticed it was there. Dean, Cas, and Sam were standing on the opposite side of the flames, watching with solemn faces. Sam kept glancing over to Mar with worried eyes. The night seemed darker than usual, perhaps it was because of the lack of stars or the brightness of the fire that seemed to make everything monotone. The flames had already eaten away at the tarp they had wrapped Kris's body and Mar suddenly decided she had had enough. With a slow movement, she removed Lucifer's hand from her waist and went back into the bunker, grabbing the whiskey from the Library, and settling down on the floor beside the table in the kitchen. She took a sip straight from the bottle, sucking the sharp liquid between her teeth before setting the bottle down a bit too hard on the floor.

"How you doing, kid?" Dean stood over her, looking down at Mar and then the bottle.

"Peachy," Mar's words were sharp with her sarcastic tone and she snatched up the bottle again as Dean squatted to be more eye level.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you not to drown it in whiskey, that's Sammy's job but when you're ready to talk about this shit you know where to find me. Mar forced a smile at Dean, who stood up again and patted her shoulder before leaving her alone again in the kitchen.

It was well into the night by the time the fire had died down. Mar had eventually stumbled back to her room a few hours before and Lucifer joined her later. Sam, Dean, and Cas sat at the table in the kitchen with beers in their hands (and two already empty by Dean's feet). The mood over all of them was still solemn but Dean coughed and looked up at Cas.

"I was thinking Cas, with the whole Mar-Lucifer thing. You said all angels have soulmates right." Cas looked at him curiously, his head turning slightly sideways before answering.

"Yes, that is correct." Dean took another swig from his beer and leaned backward in a bit.

"So, where's yours?" Cas looked uncomfortable with the question, his expression changing into an odd expression neither Sam nor Dean had seen before.

"Ya, Cas," Sam leaned in, "It hadn't crossed my mind till now but that's a good question do you have a soulmate?" Cas was looking nervously at both of them now, at Dean's relaxed expression and at Sam's slight, cheeky smile. He cleared his throat and glanced at Dean's bicep before returning his gaze to his eyes.

"Well, about that, Dean."

*2 years later*

"Icarus," Mar laughed as the hellhound rubbed against her legs. It looked like it would eat you in a second but she swore it acted like an overgrown house cat. She ran a ring-clad hand over its head with a smile plastered on her face. Mar took another step forward down the hall but the hound ran in front of her legs again, nearly tripping her. "Jesus," she steadied herself with a hand on the wall so she didn't fall and laughed again. "Get," She laughed again and moved him out of the way with her leg. He trotted happily behind her as she continued down the dimly lit hallway to the large doors on the throne room. Mar found Lucifer inside, sitting sideways in his throne with his feet propped up over the edge. His hand was resting on his chin with single finger flickering over his lips. He seemed incredibly annoyed at the demon who was reading something off of a clipboard with a nervous grin on his face. Lucifer perked up when he saw Mar walking toward him, righting himself in his chair and shooing the demon away with his hand. The demon was a bit taken aback, staying a moment and looking from his clipboard to Lucifer, as he clearly hadn't finished whatever he was reporting but with a threatening glare from Lucifer, he hurried back out the door.

"Well, hello there," Mar laughed as he stood to meet her. He leaned down, kissing her tenderly in response. Lucifer glanced behind her and smiled, "Ya, he's been following me lately, I'm not sure why."

"I don't blame him," Lucifer grinned his signature devilish grin that she loved.

"I wanted to let you know that the boys called me up so I'll be gone for a few days," He frowned at this and took his seat again.

"The Winchesters, always stealing you away," Mar scoffed light-heartedly.

"You just don't want to deal with those shit's with the clipboards," Lucifer tilted his head to each side, considering it before smiling.

"They suck the life out of you," His whole demeanor changed and he groaned like a child that didn't want to spend time with the 'pinch-your-cheek' kind of relatives. They actually had a pretty good system. Lucifer ruled hell for the most part with Mar by his side. She handled the logistics, the books, the souls, and Crowley dealt with the surface. It was rough for a little while when they first decided to come down there but Crowley was surprisingly amicable. Mar guessed he always valued to the power and preferred Earth. This way he got both and everything ran smoothly.

"They need help on a case and I haven't seen them in a while so I'm going. Tell them to wait and I'll deal with them when I get back." Mar bent over and kissed his forehead, "And if Martin bothers you with his ideas on the soul maximizing feel free to feed him to Icarus." Lucifer laughed at her and returned to his position crooked position on the throne. Icarus whined and Mar scratched behind his ears before making her way out the door and down to their room, swinging the packed duffle over her shoulder.


End file.
